Out Went the Light
by King of all Losers
Summary: Voldemort came for his brother, found him instead. A code is what kept him alive: Now Voldemort has an heir.
1. Chapter 1: and Out Went the Light

**Summary:** Voldemort came for his brother, found him instead. A code is what kept him alive: Now Voldemort has an heir.

**Warning:** The two V's are in this chapter: Violence and Voldemort.

.

.

**Out Went the Light**

Chapter One: and Out Went the Light.

.

.

.

* * *

Harry Potter sat silently in a large arm chair watching the family gathering occurring all around him. Family and friends milled around talking loudly in drunken voices as they peered critically at each other. Bottles of various drinks were scattered around the room, all with different volumes of liquid left inside them.

Harry's pale hand clasped around a glass of pumpkin juice as he stared blankly at the foolish adults that surrounded him. His mother stood a foot away from him, holding Newell's hand as they both talked loudly and freely with the surrounding group of friends.

James stood near the door accepting coats from the arriving guests. After a few words of greeting the guests would continue into the party, their coat weren't so lucky. They would be sent to the large master bedroom to lay on the king sized bed in the dark until they were needed again. And from how everyone was acting they wouldn't be need for some time.

The group around his brother broke into reckless laughter; a tall balding man elbowed a passing woman in the head as he threw his arms around wildly as he laughed. Harry's eyes locked onto Newell's for a moment, just in time to see the common mocking smirk cross his brother's face. With one black eyebrow raise Newell mouthed 'Jealous?' to his half-hour older brother.

Harry glared back for a moment before mouthing 'not of you'; however he wasn't certain if his brother would understand it. Knowing his brother, he'd think Harry was saying 'hot as poo.' Which wouldn't actually answer the question, but his brother was to busy thinking of how great he was to remember his own questions.

"Oh Lily I can't believe you are moving closer to us!" cried a voice above all the others. Which wasn't really a surprise as Mrs. Abbott was one of the loudest people Harry had ever met. "Hannah is so excited! Hell the entire neighbourhood is excited. To think the future saviour will just be three doors down from me!"

Harry wanted to gag as she said that, the future-bloody-saviour, one of his brothers many nicknames. Most news papers preferred this one because it had hyphens making it similar to you-know-who: who was the reason behind all his brothers' stupid nickname to begin with. Harry much preferred to call Hal 'the-ugly-git'. He of course only used it when he was writing, as saying it out loud would only result in his untimely death at the hands of either his parents or the British public.

"You'll have to show us all the good places to eat, Magnus!" said Lily as she smiled warmly at her friend. The group around them slowly melted away knowing this was now a private conversation, but Harry was certain many were confident they would be able to get 'the chosen one's' attention later on during the evening.

"Yes and all the best places to play," Newell added with his easy-going, innocent grin. Mrs. Abbott fell victim to it almost immediately and cooed softly as she bent down and gave him a tight hug.

"You have a charmer here Lily," she said as she finally straightening up. "You'll have to beat the ladies off him with a stick." Another bang of obnoxious laughter came from the two women, Newell laughed heartily while looking quite pleased.

A lull fell between the three of them, Lily spent the silence smiling down at her son, and making sure he was still happy to be there. Mrs. Abbott took a sip of her elf-made wine and looked appraisingly around the room.

"So different your sons are," she said thoughtfully and Harry almost groaned as he took a large sip of pumpkin juice so he wouldn't have to meet their gazes. This always happened, guests would eventually run out of things to say and resort to comparing Newell with Harry.

Silently Harry stood up knowing how this conversation would end. His brother, the prophesized savoir, would be praised while every flaw Harry ever had would be exploited. After all, the boy who never says die is second to no one, least not his pale, scrawny brother.

He side stepped the talking duo, as Newell was too busy beaming and accepting the praise to speak. He headed straight towards the stairs in hope of saving himself from the misery that this conversation would undoubtedly bring. "He seems very… antisocial," said Mrs. Abbott as Harry moved passed.

He saw his father move towards the door again, which was stationed at the foot of the stairs, as he approached. After checking the peep hole, he pulled the door open with a wide grin and greeted his old school friend Remus Lupin. Lupin smiled just as brightly as James and the two fell into a friendly man-hug.

Harry skirted around them and up the stairs, avoiding the people sitting lazily on the steps chatting and sipping various drinks. His footsteps were light on the carpeted stairs, as he reached the first floor landing he looked over the railing back down at the main floor. People were packed into the medium sized, multi-functional living room-entry hall. His "uncle" Sirius had just joined James and Remus by the door and the three were talking animatedly among themselves.

Harry sighed dejectedly; he always hated his family parties. This one was especially depressing they were having a 'last-night home' party, tomorrow they would be moving into a larger house in Cornwall. All the wards had been taken down for the evening and most of their belonging had been packed up. The only things that were left unpacked were the beds and the living room furniture.

Harry shuffled into his room, which was rather cold as he had left his window open. The cold night air blew his curtains around causing them to dance and reach out towards him. Harry closed his bedroom door softly, holding it so the wind couldn't slam it and draw attention up at him.

Boxes littered his bedroom floor waiting to be magically transported to the new house. He sat on his bed for several minutes thinking before he heard it. A loud, shrill scream sounded above all the talking, laughing and drinking.

"James, Lily!" cried Sirius familiar voice as the house fell eerily quite. "It's him, He's outside the house!" Though Sirius words were cryptic everyone seemed to understand its meaning. Chaos broke out, everyone was screaming, yelling and running. Loud cracks broke through the house as people apparated away. Harry dashed from his bed to his window and looked out onto the dark front lawn.

There stood a snake like man, staring almost amused at the front door of the house. Several people stood behind him in two rows, all wearing white skull like masks. They stood motionlessly, watching the pandemonium through the windows. Harry was almost certain they were just cut outs until the man in the center raised one long pale finger and pointed it at the door.

The masked men approached the door, wands drawn. A jolt of panic shot through Harry causing him to jumped back from the window. He rushed to his bedroom door and threw it open. "Newell hold on tight!" he heard his mother cry and with a crack he knew the pair were gone.

"That's everyone right?" yelled James from the living room; over the sound of spells hitting the door and furnishings causing them to shatter.

"I think so," yelled Sirius over the ever growing fight. "Lets go." two loud cracks fallowed and Harry knew he was alone. Harry froze for a moment before he backed away from the open door, hoping now that the death eaters had won they would just leave.

"Orders my lord?" came a smooth aristocratic voice as the house fell silent once more.

"Search the house," said a high cruel voice.

"For what: documents?" asked a gruff sounding death eater.

"That," said the horrible voice, sending shivers down Harry's spine as he stood staring at his door wide eyed, "And people."

Harry's mind whirled useless for several moments, trying to decide what to do as he stared in silent horror at the door. Finally his mind snapped to focus to scream one word at him: **hide**. As silently as possible he slowly moved to the floor until he was lying down. Then he slid himself under his bed pulling a few boxes closer to make a protective wall. A small crack between the boxes let him still see the door.

As Harry hid, the gruff death eater said, "People? There is no one here!"

"Yes there is," the dark lord said, his voice soft and hiss like. "I can feel their magic, find them." And with that footsteps echoed through the house. Death eaters moved around the main floor well some mounted the stairs and headed towards him.

Harry sucked in his breath and waited. He saw the door get pushed open and a cloaked figure stand in the door looking around the room. He couldn't see any of his features as he was being back lit by the hallway light. Harry watched, frozen with fear as he slowly looked around the room, finally he turned and left and Harry started to breath again.

"God how many hair potions do you need?" asked one death eater from the bathroom beside Harry's room.

"Look at this picture," said another, his voice saying the smirk Harry couldn't see. Harry knew what picture it was, it was the picture of him and Hal when they were one years old, both dressed as ducklings, the most embarrassing picture in the whole house. "The duckling-who-lived."

The two men broke off into peals of laughter until a female voice broke it. "What are you two morons doing?" she hissed at them.

"Er…" said one.

"We were…" said the other.

"Get back to work!" she hissed as she moved towards Harry's room, he froze.

"I've already looked in there!" said the first man. Harry silently stared at the door praying that they wouldn't search his room again; If there was a God Harry really needed his help right now.

"I'll look for myself," hissed the woman as she appeared in the doorway. Harry froze as he started at her silhouette in the door. Unlike the man before her she actually entered his room; she moved to his closet and opened the door, nothing but coat hangers.

She looked behind his curtains then finally moved towards his bed and his wall of boxes. Her foot inserted itself in the crack; the pointed front of the shoe gave him no comfort. With ease she slid it away and her crazed blue eyes locked onto his green ones.

"Well if it isn't the golden boy," she said mockingly.

"I'm not Newell." Said Harry angrily; his throat was so dry that his words had no volume and came out as a whisper. The woman suddenly had a wand and with a small flick his bed was suddenly gone.

"What's wrong savoir?" mocked the woman as she glared down at him, her wand pointed at the space between his eyes. "Scared?"

"I'm not Newell!" Harry repeated louder this time.

"Oh?" said the woman her voice becoming more insulting by the moment. "Then who are you?" Harry and Newell being identical twins always lead to these types of problems, but never had it been a matter of life and death before. Harry knew in this case it was probably more of a matter of painful death or more painful death.

"Harry."

"The brother?" she said condescendingly. Harry felt himself snap, he hated when people asked stupid questions like that. Before he could stop himself he hissed sarcastically at her.

"No the great-grandfather!"

"Why you little brat," she hissed bearing her yellowing teeth as her face went from hostile to murderous. She moved forward quickly, lowering her wand slightly so it jabbed into the base of his throat; he felt the tip prod his vocal cords as she added a bit more pressure behind it. "I should kill you now!" She hissed at him.

"Now, now Bella," came that high hissing voice and Harrys eye flew to the door, the red-eyed snake man stood there calmly staring at the scene in front of him. Fear grasped Harry's body and the world became slightly blurred because of it. "After all we are guests in his home."

The man slowly approached them and Harry realized he was crying. Bella didn't move the wand from his throat and Voldemort didn't ask her too. The evil wizard seemed all together uninterested in the pair of them as he turned his attention to one of Harry's small box of belongings.

His thin hands re-emerged moments later with Harry's leather bound notebook. Harry wanted to tell him not to touch it but he held his tongue knowing speaking would only: a.) get him more in trouble and b.) make the dark lord more curious at the contents. _At least he can't understand it_ thought Harry, reassuring himself as he watched the dark lord flip through the pages. Harry thought he saw the man's lip twitch upward with amusement, but as he face was blank again seconds latter Harry doubted it.

"Tell me," hissed the man as he returned the book to the box his red eyes locking on Harry's green ones. "Has Dumbledore ever come to this house?" A memory suddenly struck Harry, it was only last summer that Dumbledore had come for a visit and sat with Harry in the kitchen eating cookies.

'_My motto is to remain loyal to the ones I love, no matter the consequence.' Dumbledore had told him. 'Nothing is braver then dying to protect someone else, to protect the most important secrets.'_

"No," whispered Harry weakly, he swallowed heavily and felt the wand poke further into his throat.

"Don't lie to me." Hissed Voldemort, his red eyes seemed to glow as his voice grew heated.

'_You like to make eye contact,' Dumbledore had said, sounding amused. 'Sign of bravery and nerve, but you'll want to be careful. Eye contact can open your mind to invasion.'_

Harry quickly dropped his eyes to his feet and whispered, "I'm not lying."

Voldemort sounded almost amused the next time he spoke, though his voice was still tight with anger. "Still willing to die for them Harry, even after they left you here?" Harry gulped but said nothing. Suddenly his notebook was dropped into his lap, his eyes shot up to see the dark lord standing above him holding his self inking quill. "Write everything you know and I might let you live."

Harry stared at the quill in front of him before, with shaking hands, reaching out to grab it. "Come Bella, we will search the rest of the house," he said as he started to walk away, his footsteps silent and his robes swirling around in his wake.

"But my Lord," Bella said slowly, respectfully. "What about the boy?"

"We'll lock the door," replied the dark lord as he swept from the room. Harry couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Bella followed Voldemort like a wild dog chasing an injured rabbit. Slamming the door behind her as she went.

Numbly, Harry reached up and messaged his throat, trying to think quickly to find a way out of this mess. He started at the door, wondering if they had locked it and if they hadn't how many death eaters stood between him and his fireplace.

His parents would have to notice him missing soon, and even if they didn't the Aurors would be coming. They wouldn't let the dark lord take over one of there own's house. Harry licked his lips; he just needed to stall for time. He picked up the notebook and flipped to a blank page, as his other hand picked up the quill.

His quill hovered above the page, could he do this? Could he give up his family secrets? His thoughts spun as he remembered his 8 years of life, they seemed so short suddenly. As he thought back he could find no truly happy memories. He had memories of birthdays and Christmases but he had always been over shadowed by Hal.

He remembered all the times he had been compared to Newell and felt his blood boil. He then thought back to Dumbledore's visit. The man was odd and a bit eccentric but he had been fairly nice to Harry during that half-hour visit.

'_You need to remember all this Harry; it's up to you to protect your brother he's in constant danger.'_

Harry saw his world turn red and felt anger bubble up inside him, everything was about Hal. As he sat there with his eyes narrowed he reminded himself he was in far more danger than his pampered, pompous brother. If he was suppose to defeat Voldemort, why had he fled? Why had he left his own brother to die? Why would he need Harry to protect him?

Harry sat there thinking about all the whys and how-comes until he came to his final decision and pressed the quill to the paper; he wouldn't hold anything back. However he would have to be realistic, he knew the dark lord's words meant almost nothing. He had killed far too many people for Harry to be naive enough to trust him; he would need to secure his own safety. As he started down at the notebook he remembered his code.

His code was not a known code, so it couldn't be cracked magically, only with his help could it be decoded. He sighed as he went back over his code, praising himself for working so long and hard on it. However he had never tested it against someone truly cunning, he had only ever used it to insult Newell. His quilled hand flew across the page writing the code as neatly as possible, soon all the information he could think of covered the page and Harry closed the book and laid the quill down beside him.

He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on the top of them to protect his throat. He wondered if he should feel dirty or guilty for what he had just done, but he couldn't. With his new bitter out look he looked over a few more memories only growing angrier as he did. If he survived this he swore to himself he'd prove who the better twin was.

He could hear talking, more like yelling, from the floor below and he knew some stupid death eater had tripped on of the security spell Mad-eye had placed on the house for the seven unprotected hours during the move. His father had told mad-eye bitterly that he was being paranoid; it was Harry's only comfort that James had been proved wrong in such a public setting.

For several minutes Harry sat in silence listening to the yelling and struggle from downstairs wondering which gruesome jinx had been tripped. Suddenly the door flew open and Bellatrix came storming in, flanked by a blood cover death eater who looked rather green. He slumped in after her and leaned almost drunkenly against the door frame.

"You," Bella hiss as she approached him furiously her wand pointed directly at his left eye. "You knew that would happen! You were trying to kill me, to kill the Dark Lord!" She was wild, Harry's eye flew open and he scooted as far back as he could, but that was less than three inches.

"Blood everywhere," Gasped the man from the door as he lay pathetically against the doorframe. The Dark Lord, who appeared in the door seconds later, was spotless and obviously amused as he stepped over the faint man in the doorway.

"Tell me: why is your pantry so well protected?" his voice remained cold though his face was amused.

"We really like cereal." Harry stated as his eyes quickly flew away from the Dark Lord's face to Bella's. As he gazed up at her he was reminded of an angry bull targeting the waving cape of a matador.

"Really? It wouldn't be those secret document in there disguised as a box of rice?" asked the Dark Lord, turning the sickly man over by kicking him sharply in the side with his boot. Without a pause or a second of thought a green light shot from his wand into the man's body. Harry gave a cry of horror causing Bella to laugh maniacally and Voldemort to smirk. "It's so hard to find good help these days."

"If that's how you treat the ones who try I'm not exactly surprised." Harry said before he could stop himself. He gave a small gasp before literally smacking his hand over his mouth now completely certain he was dead. Bella reaction agreed with his thoughts as she growled down at him but the Dark Lord seemed quite amused with the response.

"The book Bella," he said simply holding out his hand. Bella bent down to grab the book. In doing so she purposefully shoved her face an inch away from Harry's. She sneered threatening at him, showing off her sharp, yellowed teeth.

Harry felt a sudden burst of anger as she tried to scare him, his hand dropped from his mouth as he put on his best scowl. "Careful it might freeze that way." He stated bitterly. She pulled back suddenly as if her face had been burnt and stood glaring down at him. With sudden agility she smacked him hard across the face with his own diary. He gasped in pain as he brought his fingers up to his now numb cheek.

Bella swaggered back towards the Dark Lord her hand outstretched. He took the book from her hand before Bella had come to a complete stop in front of him. With what seemed like mild interest he flipped through the book until he stopped on Harry's newly written page.

He seemed unaffected by what Harry had done, almost like he expected it. Bella on the other hand was fuming. She bolted towards him and within seconds had her fingers clamped tightly around his throat. He tried his best to struggle away from her grasp but it was only making his air loss worse and Bella was growing more enraged.

With one hand she lifted him off the ground now making it impossible for Harry to breath. His vision began to blur and blacked around the edges as he hung there, his toes barely able to skim the ground. "You little worm," Bella hissed as his world began to drift away. Then suddenly Bella threw him backwards towards the wall.

His body hit the wall but his head continued back until it crashed into his window. As he fell to the floor broken glass rained down as the curtains tangled around his body and thus came crashing to the floor with him. He lay motionless on the floor for several minutes, eyes half closed blindly staring at the ceiling breathing heavily as he tried to reclaim the lost air.

Around him a small halo of blood began to form from the gashes that covered the back of his head. In his mad rush to breath he began to cough, and with each cough blood flew from his mouth and landed on parts of his face, shirt and the floor around him. His head hurt, his throat hurt, everything seemed to hurt. He rolled onto his front trying to protect his vitals as the room spun around him.

"Careful Bella," the Dark Lord warned lightly. "I want to bring back the boy alive." Harry turned his head slightly to look at the Dark Lord, who seemed transfixed by the page in front of him. With a tired sigh he ripped the note and several pages around it from the notebook. The blank pages were burnt, and the ash dropped on the ground before the Dark Lord strolled from the room.

"Pity," said Bella in a sharp hiss once voldemort was gone. "I would have loved to kill you... How it would have destroyed your brother." She walked slowly towards Harry as she spoke in a low throaty tone. "I mean how would an eight year old boy respond to seeing his little brothers mangled corpse?"

"Older" Harry gurgled into the carpet. He watched numbly as the bloody saliva dripped from his mouth to the carpet as he spoke. Suddenly he felt the curtains around him shift. Hhe raised his head slightly to see what was going on but that was exactly what Bella wanted. With surprising speed she threw a bit of curtain over his head and pulled it tightly around his throat.

He reared back trying to stop his windpipe from being closed from the pressure, but she was pulling the curtain too tight for him to be able to stop it that way. Her foot came stomping down on his back, stopping him from rolling before he could even think of it. Her stiletto heel landed between two of his vertebras making Harry cry out with pain with the last of his air.

"Do I look like I care boy?" Bella hissed at his as his world quickly turned fuzzy and black until Harry finally passed out and fell limp. The curtains fell down with his limp body, fluttering gracefully to the floor, circling artistically around Harry Potter's unconscious form.

Several miles away the rest of the Potters sat in the ministry of magic's waiting room reporting the attack on their former home. Lily gently smoothed Newell's black hair against his skull as she hummed a nursery rhyme to his half sleeping form. James rubbed her knee lovingly as he leaned in the other direction to whisper with Sirius as several aurors fluttered from person to person taking their statements.

Dumbledore slipped into the waiting room finally. After half an hour of rushing around trying to make arrangements for several of the party member's to have a safe house for the night as their houses were to be placed under new security charms.

As he slipped into the room his eyes fell on the Potter family, the image of a calm, collected family surrounded by the fear stricken chaos. But as he stared at them his heart dropped from his chest. One major entity was missing. He rushed to their side, taking Lily by surprise causing her to jump thus waking Newell up.

"Ooh Albus," gasped Lily as she clutched her chest weakly. "You startled me." James broke off his conversation with Sirius and turned abruptly to focus on the old professor. The entire room seemed to grow sober when the headmaster appeared, all of them thinking the same thing, that they were finally safe.

"Did everyone get out?" Dumbledore asked smoothly, though his blue eyes showed the true panic he was feeling.

"Yes..." said James slowly sounding both confused and surprised by the headmaster's rude greeting. "Well Peter, he never showed up but everyone who did got out safe."

"What about Harry?" asked Dumbledore and the room became so still it was like time stopped. Lily gasped and looked around her, as if expecting Harry to pop out from beneath the floor. When he didn't, tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Remus and Sirius hunted through the crowd and the building, expecting to find Harry isolated in a dark corner reading or sitting silently. The guests raked their minds trying to remember when they had last seen Harry. A bald old man swore he couldn't remember seeing harry there at all, but a young tan man insisted he had seen Harry go to the bathroom twenty minutes ago.

"You said you checked to make sure no one was left there!" screeched Lily horrified as she turned angrily to glare at James once the bathrooms had been searched by several people.

"I did!" cried James defensively before pointing at Sirius "we did!"

"He must have gone upstairs: the one place we didn't check" Sirius said angrily, "We were at the bottom of the stairs all night I swear I never saw anyone go up!"

"You didn't check!" cried Lily "You didn't check?" Newell melted into the wall, away from his panic stricken mother and his red faced, guilt ridden father and godfather. Dumbledore looked horrified as he stood there before frantically waving mad-eye moody over. The old auror hobbled over from where he was taking the statement of Mrs. Pettabottom.

"What is it Albus?" growled Moody in his gruff voice that never seemed to hold softness or warmth.

"We need to get back to the house." Dumbledore said calmly his voice sounding older then it had only minutes ago.

"Back?" Moody asked in surprise, his thick grey eyebrows jumping almost comically up his forehead towards his retreating hairline. "Why in the name of merlin would you want to go back?"

"It seems young Harry Potter could still be in the house," Albus said simply and Moody's face aged several years in a matter of seconds. He had been in many situations like this before and gone through rigours training for months but still he was at a lost as to what should be done first. He wiped around his wrinkled mouth with his weathered hand as he stared at Dumbledore in a thoughtful manner both seemed to be thinking the same thing, the chances of Harry's survival.

And those chances were very slim.

With a sudden burst of energy Moody started snapping orders at the many aurors around them. Some were to get healers others were to remain here and a chosen few would be accompanying him to the home.

"Will you be coming with us sir?" asked an eager, flushed Alice Longbottom to Dumbledore as she joined the mission group. Dumbledore smiled down at his former student and nodded. She grinned broadly at him but that smile didn't seem to sit right with Mad-Eye.

"For Merlin's sakes Longbottom," he snapped angrily glaring at her with his normal eye as his magical blue one whizzed around its socket. "We're dealing with a missing child who may be in the hands of Voldemort not a boy who wandered off with a bloody clown at a carnival. If you can't take this seriously you'll be staying here!"

"Sorry sir," she said quickly "I'll be more tactful next time." Moody started blankly at her for several seconds, contemplating his student. Finally he nodded at her and gruffly told her she was still coming.

"I'm coming too," said James as he pushed his way into the group, he positioned himself between Alice and Kingsley. Alice subtly gave his hand a small reassuring squeeze when neither of moody's eyes were looking.

"No you are not Potter!" Snapped Moody, "Rule one: don't let your emotions get involved in any mission, there is no way in hell you will not have your emotions in this mission."

"I don't give a fuck about emotions or rules all I care about is finding Harry! This argument is just increasing the amount of time he's in the Dark Lord's hands!" James hissed back in Moody's face. This surprised the old auror because for all the years of being James' boss he had never heard a harsh or angry word from the man. "Now either you take me, or I just fallow behind you."

Moody and James stared at each other for several tense seconds; Moody's magical eye even seemed to still a little as it stared at James. Finally Moody looked away and gave a gruff nod before signalling for the surrounding arurors to apperate out. With several loud cracks and pops the small group was gone leaving an eerily silent waiting room in its wake.

Tears rolled down Lily's cheeks as she hugged Newell tight to her chest .Her mind whirled as she tried to comprehend what had just happened and how it would affect the rest of her life. She sat there, griped with fears, not for Harry's life, but how his death would affect her family.

Lord Voldemort's thoughts however were on Harry, well Harry's code. As he sat behind his oak desk, glaring at the now creased and tattered notebook page. He had tried every known decoder spell on the simple looking note but nothing had worked. He had been staring at these infuriating numbers for the last hour trying to find their hidden meaning, and yet they remained completely unchanged.

17 3 14 / 3 1**4** 24 **3** **2**5 1 / 24 14 **2** 1**7** 4 / 2 18 / 1 4 13 14 23 / 10 / 14 21 2 25 21  
14 17 3 / 1 2 3 12 14 14 / 33 33 14 1 25 20 / 18 2 / 18 2 4 1 2 18 / 21 10 11 12 20  
17 14 / 5 2 2**1** 1**8** 14 / 3 10 / 1 11 22 23 14 4 / 23 23 23 3**3** 3**3** 3**3** 3 18 / 1 20 6 18 12 2 14 17 18 / 1 12 14 20 20 24  
3 14 17 / **1** 1 2**4** 1**4** 13 / 10 13 14 17 / **1 2 3** 4 **2**6 **1**4 10 / 2 18 / 14 3 17 / 24 14 17 4 2 / 15 24 / 10 11 12 21 10 20  
3 2 ' 18 / 1 2 3 14 14 12 / 33 33 **2**5 **2**0 **14** 1 / 2 18 / 11 4 2 21 10 / **11 1 1**4 **1**4 4 **2**4 **1**3 13 2**1** 22  
4 3 11 / **4** 18 **2**1 2**3** 25 / 21 17 2 13 24 / 10 / " 14 8 20 "

Angrily he sighed as he ran his hand over his bald, smooth head. All the numbers worked, corresponding with letter of the alphabet, except number 33. He had tried everything he possibly could do with the code trying to work around the strange number. He had made the number 33 into two 3's, or subtracted 26 from 33 to get 7, he had even left 33 as a number but all it turned up was gibberish.

He growled and shoved all the papers, books and statuettes off his desk; they fell to the dark wood floor with a loud clatter and he leaned back angrily in his chair. He couldn't believe it, he was being out-smarted by someone barely out of diapers. He clasped his hands behind his neck as he glared up at the ceiling trying to think of another way of solving the code without having to ask the toddler for the solution.


	2. Chapter 2: Blow out the Candle

**Summary:** Voldemort came for his brother, found him instead. A code is what kept him alive: Now Voldemort has an heir.

**Warning:** This chapter may contain medicare, magic and mystery.

.

.

**Out Went the Light**

Chapter Two: Blow out the Candle.

.

.

.

* * *

Harry groaned into an unfamiliar, dusty, cold floor. His head was pounding, his throat throbbing and his back ached. His lungs seemed to be struggling to compete their only tasks and his heart seemed to be working too valiantly at its. Blood pounded loudly in his ears as he struggled to think back on the last few hours of his life. Trying to discover how he got here, where ever 'here' was.

A cold, deep laugh sounded to the left of him. He slowly turned his head towards the location where the sound originated from. Opening his eyes as he did; His lids seemed to weigh a ton. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he stared at the source of the laughter. The laugh came from a man: a very ugly man. The sharp, pale features of the stranger's face seemed vulgar in the strange green light that was used scarcely around the dark room.

The horrible effect of the strange light on the man's face was only trumped by what the shadows did to it. His eyes seemed sunken, his nose and chin appeared to jut right off his face. The man's face twisted from ugly to downright detestable as his eyes locked onto Harry's.

"You awake boy?" leered the horrible man as he leaned cockily against the metal bars of Harry's small, stone jail cell. "My wife told me she did a number on you, but even I'm amazed by her handy work. Does it hurt little baby Potter? Do you want your mommy?"

Harry glared at the man. His word bringing flashes of memories back to the forefront of Harry's mind. The party. The attack. Bellatrix's furry. Voldemort saying he was to be brought back alive. He could have cried. He now knew where he was. He was in Death Eater Headquarters and this man was obviously a Death Eater.

"Well boy?" hissed the Death Eater jolting Harry out of his revelations. He suddenly felt like ice water had been poured down his spine. He was doomed; his death was not a question of 'if' but of 'when'. A sudden felling of freedom washed over him a few seconds later. He wouldn't need to watch his words. After all he was already doomed. Death is very definitive.

Still glaring Harry filled his lungs with as much air as possible. "To answer your questions," he said slowly in a hoarse voice that he barely recognized as his own. "Sadly yes I am awake, yes it does hurt, and no: I would much prefer for you to piss off."

"What did you just say to me you little brat?" hissed the man leaning heavily against the bars while pressing his jagged face through them. Harry stared blankly at him. Until his eyes shifted to look at the wall torch behind the death eater's body. A large rainbow-halo was emanating from the green flames. Meaning he was either an aura seer, an extremely rare type of wizard: one that can see the magical aura of people and objects, or his eyes were very dry.

Aura seeing is genetic trait that is passed down through magic blood and presents at birth. As this would be the first time this has happened (well minus the time he spent an hour or two in a chlorinated pool) he was either a genetic mutant or it was the second option. Harry started to blink his eyes rapidly. Knowing this would be the best way to return the moister to his eyes.

"Are you flirting with me?" Hissed the man; still leered through the bars. Normally Harry would have replied with a biting comeback but he was too concerned with how painful blinking had become. His eyelids felt like they were sweeping down across smooth, small grained sandpaper. Thankfully the ghastly man didn't get a chance to press him for an answer because another person joined the conversation.

"Yes Lestrange the terrified eight year old boy is flirting with you." said the woman as she walked towards Harry's jail cell. "It's couldn't possibly be that your wife strangulation caused an increase in blood pressure which would in turn cause the capillaries of his eyes to burst resulting in dry eyes. Blinking surprisingly enough, returns moister to the eye. Thus blinking would solve the aforementioned problem and explain the increase in the child's blinks per minute. "

The Lestrange reared back from the bars. His disgusting face and boney body whirled around to face the approaching woman. "What do you want Wilkes?" he snapped at her. The beautiful blonde just smiled mockingly at him. Then she pulled her wand out of her tight, white robe's sleeves.

"It's Healer Wilkes," she corrected before waving her wand confidently over her head. Lestrange gave a cry like a started dog and jumped away from the bars. He stared furiously at her. With his mouth opening and closing slowly in his struggle to form words. Finally he held up his charred hands to illustrate his argument. She stared at them for a second before raising her brows questioningly.

"You burnt me!" he gasped. His words finally coming to fruition. Both Harry and Healer Wilkes stared blankly at him. Harry's stared was due to his surprise at the man's stupid response. Wilkes' stared at him due to the utter contempt she held for Lestrange.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, "My mistake." She smiled then moved forward towards the cell door. Her wand still out and ready. The sarcastic words brought Lestrange back to his surroundings and jolted him out of his angry stupor and back into his fake position of dominance.

"The dark lord ordered that there will be no hexes cast on the brat." Lestrange said in a superior tone, "better return to the infirmary: there might be someone with a bloody nose." He purposely shot his bottom lip out to form a very fake pout. He improved upon it by drawing a fake tear running down his cheek using his middle finger.

"If _I_ remember correctly Lestrange you came into the infirmary a month ago crying about a tiny scratch." Healer Wilkes replied calmly. She spun around to face the lock that was buzzing with magic. However this movement left her back fully exposed to Lestrange. A mistake Harry wouldn't have made.

"From a werewolf!" he hissed angrily, his face gaining a slight red-tint. He grabbed her by shoulder and tried to pull her away from the lock. This was obviously a bad move on his part because the beautiful woman spun around quickly. They ended up nose to nose with each other. Her wand ended up stabbing into his chest.

"Which is only dangerous if he did it with his teeth!" she shot back, her voice rising slightly with annoyance. "Now step aside, I need to go into the cell." He didn't move to let her go, which was his second bad move. With a loud bang he flew backwards into the stone wall across the small corridor from Harry's cell. He hit the wall with an eerily loud crack and slid down. He lay at the foot of the wall in a crumbled heap. His breathing was ragged and loud.

"Sounds like a broken bone," Harry told her as she turned back around and focused her attention on the lock once more. She gave a hum but was unmoved by his statement so he decided to try again. "Aren't you a healer?"

"It's probably just a skull fracture," she said duly. She tapped the lock while muttering a bunch of spells under her breath. "When he wakes up I'll tell him to go up to the infirmary. One of the Midwitches can deal with him." The lock clicked and she smiled. She pulled the door open; and it gave a resounding squeal of protested as it moved. She slammed it shut behind her and magically relocked it.

"Afraid I'm going to run?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No," the blonde said in an absent minded way as she rummaged around in her robe's pockets. "Now where did I put that?" she asked herself in a low mumble. To any other death eater he would be replied in a sarcastic, rude way but the slender woman somehow demanded respect.

She gave a sudden cry of relief and pulled out a shrunken camera, which she returned to a normal size. Harry's respect quickly evaporated under the strain of confusion and worry. He looked at her and the camera doubtfully before slowly sliding back away from her. She noticed this slow movement and smiled weakly at him.

"Calm down," she hushed him softly using a sweet calming tone. "I'm a Healer remember?" He nodded slowly but his thoughts remained unmoved. He continued to eye her camera wearily. She noticed his gaze and smiled softly holding the camera up so more of the green torch light could reach it. "I just use it to document patient's injuries."

He hummed doubtfully and her smile faded slightly. Her face tightened noticeably around her bright blue eyes. "Honestly, what would I use it for? It's not like I'm a pedophile or anything." She laughed mockingly at her own statement. He didn't join her. She stopped laughing and gazed down at him looking mildly concerned. "Do you even know what that is?" she asked in a slow curious tone.

Resentment flared up in him. Not only was she mocking him and his fears, but now she doubted his mental abilities. "I know what a pedophile is! And I wouldn't put it past a Death Eater!" he shot back furiously at her. Hoping his words would wound her.

She reared back as if she had been slapped. Her face had turned sour. She looked less beautiful, just older and meaner. She was more Death Eater then healer now. "What is that suppose to mean?" she said in a strangely calm but detached way. "What you're saying is that because I believe in a class system and blood entitlement I'm suddenly unable keep my hands off little boys?"

He remained silent; unwilling to respond to her question. Though her voice wasn't sharp or harsh he could still detected the anger on it. "You are just as arrogant as him." She spat pointing at the unconscious form of Lestrange. Her furry finally breaking through her emotionless shield. "I no longer care if you die of an infection or not."

Harry hung his head in shame. He was use to being talked down to, insulted, mocked and almost daily he was reproached for his attitude and manners. But he had never been yelled at for being ignorant, arrogant or a bigot before. He however couldn't be moved to apologize; he seldom ever apologized, even to his family members.

There was a long silence between them that was only filled by the sound of the shrinking charm that Wilkes had recast on the camera. Harry knew the probability of seeing this woman again was very slim but he still felt a need to make up for his cruel words. "I'm not going apologize," Harry told her softly still looking blankly at his feet. Not daring to look up and actually confront her.

"And I'm not going help you." She replied rather flippantly as she started working on opening the magic lock.

"Not like it matters," Harry said as he turned his eyes from his shoes to the unconscious form just outside the bars. "I'm going die anyways." She turned sharply to look at him. A flash of curiosity crossed her face but it went unseen by Harry, who was still staring at Lestrange.

"You surprise me." She admitted calmly. Still staring down at him with a new type of intrigue filling her eyes. "You know we have people down here that we've held for three months and they are all positive that they will survive. That they will escape from here. You've been here for... what- Less than a day? and you've already given up."

"How many of your 'long-time' prisoners live with aurors?" He stared pointedly at her during the long pause that fallowed the question. Finally the silence became too much and he continued. "I've heard a lot about people being captured by Death Eaters or going missing. But I've never heard about those people turning up alive. I've heard their legs returning... sometimes their heads or hell, a full body every now and then... but alive? Never."

"Your parents told you about all of that?" she asked, her face showing a mix of horror and surprise. She stood frozen gazing down at him for several seconds. He looked blankly between her and the cell door. Which, she held open thoughtlessly.

"You might want to close that," he told her after he grew uncomfortable under her continuous stare. "Or I will run." She continued to watch him with a mix of emotion until her face broken into an almost sad smile. She closed and relocked the door. Then she slowly approached Harry, still smiling.

"Can I have a look at you now?" she asked patiently crouching down a few inches away from Harry's feet. Giving him the space he desired. He nodded sharply and a jolt of pain ran down his body. He gave a gurgled cry and grasped his bruised throat. She looked apologetically at him as she adjusted the now resized camera lens.

"Sorry about that," she told him as she moved closer to him. Camera at the ready. "I meant to warn you that you should move your head slowly but you got me so flustered." There was a long pause as she slowly loosened his grip muttering apologies every time he showed a slight sign of pain. A silence flared up between the again. She was waiting for something Harry decided. She gave a softly laugh as she snapped a picture of the bruises on his throat. "You don't apologize do you?"

"No." He said planning to leave it there. However something in the back of his mind screamed for him to continue. Which he did, seconds later. "I spent most my childhood being forced to apologize when I didn't mean it or when I hadn't done what I was accused of. So I swore it off. My parents scream at me sometimes. Trying to force me to do it. We had a big row once in front of the minister. Spat in his face and refused to apologize."

"Why did you spit at Fudge?" asked Wilkes. She tilted Harry's head up slightly so she had a better angle for her next shot. He remained still until that camera gave a loud clicking sound and a small puff of smoke.

"He told me that I shouldn't feel bad about my life." Harry told her bitterly as she snapped another picture. "He told me he was sure that Dumbledore would accept me into Hogwarts when I was eleven. Even if I am a: 'slower developer' than my brother."

"You only spat at him?" asked Wilkins in surprised.

"I went to punch him but James grabbed me first." He told her bitterly as she held the camera close to his face. Probably to take a picture of the capillary damage in his eyes. "Should I smile?" he asked sarcastically, but she just snapped the shoot before moving to look at the back of his head.

"Oh I see this is where more the battle occurred." She said as she started at the large gash in the back of his head. The wound was still bleeding even though dried blood clumped all around. Hair and glass filled most of the opening in the flesh. She gently pushed some hair out of the wound. He moaned as pain shot through his head.

"Sorry" she mumbled thoughtlessly as she saw a more pressing matter. Through the space she had just opened up she could she Harry's skull. Harry's blood covered, scratched skull. "Merlin," she muttered as she snapped a quick picture "what happened to your head?"

"Window." He said blankly. She smiled at the dark humour his words seem to hold. She pulled out her wand and softly placed the tip in the wound. Harry managed to hold back the hiss of pain at this action. However when she cast a 'scourgify' he couldn't contain his cry of pain.

"I'm sorry," she whispered soothingly. One of her soft, pale hand grasped his arm. Rubbing up and down, trying to relax him. However the back of his head continued to burn and throbbed even as she did this. Thus the action was pointless. He bit his lip and concentrated on holding back his tears. "I'm so sorry but I couldn't heal the wound and leave your head full of bacteria."

"That's more tempting." Harry argued through gritted teeth. His hands were clenched into fists as he stared at the ground. His vision blurred as tears welled up.

"More tempting now," agreed the blond. "However in a month's time when I'd have to remove all the flesh from the back of your head: maybe not."

Harry considered her words. "Point to the healer," he said. She laughed and peer back at the wound; clicking her tongue angrily against her cheek. She gave snapped her wrist carefully. This time Harry screamed. He could feel the tiny shards of glass slicing their way back out. It wouldn't have been so bad if there were only 2 small pieces. However there were several hundred; each sliver of glass ripping and cutting its own way out of his scalp.

"Shh Harry." She whispered softly; her voice carrying over the ringing silence. Wilkins hand tightened on his arm. She waved her wand again. The glass that had emerged from the flesh disappeared. Fresh blood trickled out of the new wounds. Several of the shards had been bigger than she expected. "Two more spells. Just two more."

She cast another scourgify. The pain was worse this time. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Tears seeping down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth. Willing himself to get through the pain. She then placed the tip of her wand back on the wound. Harry twitched slight. As if trying to move the wound out from under the wand's tip. Her hand reached up and held his head.

Slowly she pulled the tip across the wound. Harry slowly breathed in. His head was throbbing and aching slightly from the wounds. As the wand moved he could feel the flesh behind it heating up. It was a soothing heat. Harry breathed out quickly. Suddenly the heat intensified. The wound started to burn. He breathed in again; quicker this time. He closed his eyes and held his breath. Mentally preparing for the pain and the heat to intensify along the gash. However it didn't. The heat vanished as quickly as it emerged.

"There," she whispered. Then she ran one of her fingers gently across his newly formed skin. "You'll have a small scar. It will be barely noticeable though."

"Damn," said Harry sarcastically. "Now when the ladies pick the nits out of my hair they'll see it and find me less appealing. Whatever shall I do now?" Harry said shaking his head. Even though it must have caused another jolt of pain to shoot through his body. She rolled her eyes as walked around to examine his throat. He tilted his head back wordlessly. Knowing that's what she would ask for anyways.

"Oh very funny," she offered up as she ran the same finger along his bruise jugular. "But no one likes a smart ass. Not even a death eater."

"Yeah but if I was to draw up a venn diagram I think we'd find that death eaters like almost nothing." Harry said as Gwen looked away. She turned her attention to her pocket. She riffled through it. Obviously it was full of several objects and she was looking for something specific. The sound of clinking glass filled the air. Thus it was probably a pocket full of potion vials.

She finally pulled out a vial of vomit green potion. He wanted to groan. Knowing the potion would probably taste like the substance it reminded him of. She smiled at him and uncorked the potion before handing it to him. He stared down at the chunky potion. His nose scrunching up in disgust.

"It doesn't taste as bad as it look." Gwen said persuasively.

"It would be hard to." Harry said bitterly. "What is it?"

"Bruise remover," Gwen said. "More powerful than then a spell, and helps stop any internal bleeding that may be occurring still. I'm really giving it to you because I don't want to cast bruise removers all nighr. You have a nice one on the back of your head by the way."

"Thanks." He grumbled before putting the vial to his lips and tilting his head back. The potion slowly slid out of the vial into his mouth. He struggled to sallow the thick semi-liquid potion. However his gag reflex was fighting him. He was forced to fight back his own vomit as he tried ro sallow the healer's concoction. When he had finally managed to hold down his stomach contents and potion he turned to glare at the woman. "You said it didn't taste as bad as it looked!" He said his face distorted in disgust.

"It doesn't" said Gwen shrugging, her lips fighting the smile that was threatening to form. "It tastes worse."

"You're telling me," he said sticking his curled tongue out. As if his tongue only worked while inside his own mouth. The bruise on his throat had already faded into non-existence. Thus the other ones must have cleared up also. "Will you amputate my tongue? Please?"

"You're a smart kid." Said Gwen disapprovingly as she stuff the empty vial and camera back into her pockets. She hadn't even bothered to shrink that camera down this time. "You must realize that would be a bad idea. I mean, Merlin, you came up with a way to make sure you remained alive for a few more days. Not even aurors have done that."

"Aurors are surprisingly dumb," Harry mumbled. He threaded his fingers through his messy black locks. Searching for the newly formed scar. "I know- I've met most of them."

"Yeah but one of them must have taught you that code" said Gwen. She then pulled out several rolls of parchment from a different robe pocket. They turned out to be medical forms which she proceeded to fill out with a self inking quill she provided from her back trouser pocket.

"I made up that code, thanks." he snapped bitterly glaring out of the bars at the unconscious man. Lestrange's lip twitched. Meaning he was going wake up soon or he had a twitchy face. Harry's fingers came to rest on the scar. It was straighter then he had expected. Smaller too.

"You came up with it?" her voice showed her surprised. As Harry watched the man's lip twitch again he could guess her facial expression. He hated her for being surprised. Though he couldn't really blame her for being so. He was only 8. "I saw the code- I had no clue how to solve it. Is there an actual solution?"

"Of course," he said. It was his turn to be flippant. He scooted backwards until his back was leaning against the wall. He turned his eyes back to her. Watching her every move closely. "What kind of code has no solution?" She smiled weakly at him. Her eyes darting around to make sure Lestrange was still out.

"Tell me how to solve it." She whispered to him. A friendly grin adorning her face. "It could be our little secret." Harry smiled back at her. His eyes dancing with un-vocalized laughter.

"Tell the dark lord-." She opened her mouth, obviously planning to argue. He held up his hand and she remained silent. Knowing he wouldn't listen anyways. "Tell the dark lord that if he wants help he's to come and ask for it himself." He narrowed his eyes and hardened his expression. He was not going be persuaded otherwise.

Wilkes smile dropped. Her face turned expressionless. The only sign of her feeling was the fact she was swallowing heavily. "He's not going like that answer." She said weakly. Harry just shrugged. She sighed. His parents couldn't force him to apologize. She knew she couldn't force him to talk. Not legally at least. "Could you at least give me that message in a code? So he doesn't kill me?"

"You poured the bath, lay in it." Harry said smiling mockingly up at her. She scowled playfully at him before moving to unlock the lock once more. Once the lock was undone she left. Only pausing to relock the cell door behind her. Her face distorted with fear as she walked down the hall. The dark lord wouldn't like the answer at all.

* * *

James sat beside Lily in an adjoining room to the press conference. He could hear Moody's voice through the wall. He was in the middle of his speech about the attack on the Potters. James could still remember how the house looked. The kitchen was covered in blood. From a death eater who had set off one of moody's hexes. The rest of the house had been trashed.

The most of the damage had occurring in Harry's room. A dead man lay in the door jam. Fear still evident on his face. The bed that had occupied to room was missing, and most of the boxes had been tipped out and looted. Glass and blood littered the floor around the window. An alarmingly large pool was partially covered by blood smeared drapes.

That blood wasn't from a death eater. That blood was presumably Harry's. James stomach dropped and heart stopped just at the thought. It pained him to know Harry had suffered for his stupidity. It killed him to know there was nothing he could do to save him.

However the worse had come when the team had returned to auror head quarters to report the findings. One of the aurors had called child services. "It's not that we consider you unfit parents," the old, stern witch had told them "But the public might think you are unable to raise Newell to be the hero we need. If we get too many owls against you we will be forced to take Newell away."

James mouth dried at the memory. He caught Lily's eye and they stared silently at each other. Both knew the probability of their son returning was none. Neither parent wanted to admit that simple truth. However they would have to. They need this story to have a short shelf life. The longer it ran the more time people had to question their abilities as parents.

"We can't lose Hal as well James." Whispered Lily, understanding the look in James' eyes. "It's not changing anything." She continued, squeezing his hand comfortingly as she spoke. "It's not like we're killing him. He's already gone James."

"There wasn't enough blood." Mumble James as he looked into his lap. His hand tightening around his wife's as he spoke. He needed her support now more than ever. "Not enough blood for him to have died..."

"Oh James." Said Lily exasperatedly. "You know there's no chance. He's a boy! Eight years old. He couldn't have survived. He's been taken, and if we're lucky he continued to bleed and died before anything worse could happen. We need to admit this James."

"Why?" he choked out. Tears filling his eyes once more. "Why must we lose our hope? Look at all those other families. They get to retain hope. They plead the nation for help. They stay hopeful that they'll see their love one again. They can go years without holding a funeral. Hoping that they'll be the lucky ones that beat the odds. But we don't get that do we?"

"We have no choice." Lily hissed, jumping to her feet. "We could lose Newell James. I can't lose both of my children. I just can't. So we give up hope. So what? Has hope helped any of those families? No, it had just prolonged and intensified their suffering. I refuse to let that happen to my family!"

James slumped forward in his chair. His tears rolling down his face until the dropped off and fell onto his knee. He remained in that posture for several seconds. His body was racked with his silent sobs. He eventually raised his head. He looked at his wife through his hair.

"You haven't cried yet Lily." His voice was weak. His words were not spoken spitefully or accusingly. They were just a whispered fact. Lily nodded slowly, diverting her green eyes to look at the floor.

"Once I start I won't be able to stop. I'll cry tonight. When you and Newell no longer need me to be strong for you." James pushed himself onto his feet. Lily moved slowly towards him until his arms were securely around her. He held her against his strong chest as he cried into her hair.

"Lily, James." Alice said, suddenly poking her head through the door. She paused slightly at the sight before. James never cried. However she knew she had to press on. "We're ready for you now." James pulled back from Lily. Nodding as he dried his face on his sleeve.

"Right." He said. His face turned calm and he nodded again. "We're behind you Alice." The woman nodded as strolled from the room. James and Lily followed. Side by side they walked. Lily's hand reached out slowly and instinctively James grabbed it. He needed the comfort.

* * *

Voldemort sat quietly behind his desk. Running one of his long white fingers along the cranium of the human skull that sat on his desk. Three of his followers stood around the room. Gwen stood near the fireplace directly across from him. Her body still shaking slightly from the punishment she had received. Bella stood beside his desk, staring adoringly at him. Lucius hovered in the middle of the room. His red eyes swept from face to face before settling on the skulls empty sockets.

"The boy is mocking you my lord!" hissed Bella furiously. "He needs to be punished for that. Let me teach him some respect."

Gwen laughed bitterly at that. Her facing twisting to showing absolute hatred she had for Bellatrix. "You've already used your tricks on him. If you haven't noticed they didn't work."

"That's because you healed him!" hissed Bella. "If you have refused treatment until he gave you answers it would have succeeded." Gwen rolled her eyes. Bella didn't like that response and snarled. Voldemort smirked at the skull.

"It wouldn't work!" Gwen jeered as she let go of the mantel she had been gripping. Her legs wobbled slightly but she remained standing. "Threats only work on people who are afraid of death!"

"He's not afraid of death?" asked voldemort softly. His three guests seemingly froze and glanced nervously at him. He ignored them. Choosing instead to pick up the skull and hold it up at eye level. Bella smirked mockingly at Gwen who glared back at her before turning to address the dark lord.

"It's not that he's not afraid. I suspect that he is. It's just he's already accepted that he's going die." Said Gwen nervously, forming each word slowly. She didn't want to be crucioed twice in an hour. "His parents told him all about our habits. He knows he has no chance of survival. So he's given up on fighting. 10 hours or 10 days, the timeline doesn't matter he's accepted his fate." She then turned to Bella. Directing her final comment at the horrible woman. "Thus the threat of violence isn't going move him to one extreme or the other."

"Well then he's looking at this the same way his parents are." It was the first time Lucius had spoken during that meeting. Even though the four had been locked in discussion for almost thirty minutes. Voldemort looked up at him, his face remaining blank. Bella and Gwen expressed his curiousness on their faces. Lucius answered his lord question before it was asked. "An associate of mine from the daily prophet sent me tomorrow's paper early." He pulling the folded newspaper and laid it down on the desk.

Gwen moved forward so she could lean over and read the headline like Bella was doing as the dark lord read it. **'The potters call off the search after a day'** the headline read. Gwen mouth dropped open, hardly believing what she had read. Bella looked up and cackled, the title being enough for her. However Gwen and the dark lord choose to read further into the article.

'_Late yesterday night the potters were hosting a small get together. In celebration of their impending move to their new, bigger house. However the celebration was cut short when you-know-who and several of his followers (death eaters) launched an attack on them. All of the Potter's house guests made it out safely. However the Potter's were less lucky. Harry Potter, the twin brother of Newell Potter, went missing during the attack._

_When auror were able to go back to the house they found evidence that Harry had been seriously injured. "However there was no evidence that the boy had been killed." Head Auror Moody said late yesterday afternoon during a press conference about this attack. "The auror department swears we will find the boy. We will continue to hunt until we find him, or his body."_

_However when his parents, Lily and James Potter, spoke their outlook on the matter was much different. "We love our sons." A noticeably subdued Lily Potter whispered. "Harry's disappearance has broken our hearts." The disappearance of her son has affected her deeply. However it seemed to affect the boy's father more. "We made a mistake that has resulted in this tragedy." Admitted the tear stained auror. _

"_I forgot our escape plan and as a result my son has died." James told the silent press. "I refuse to lie to the public just to save my reputation. It was my duty to make sure everyone made it out safe. A duty I didn't succeed at. I also refuse to waste man power hunting for a body when it could be better spent seeking compensation."_

"_We know Harry is dead. [You-Know-Who] doesn't care who he hurts or why. Our son is dead and his brother is alone for the first time in his life." Lily admitted when her husband was to overcome to speak. "We thank the public and press for their support in these hard times. However we plead for privacy as we struggle to rebuild our lives in our new home..."'_

"Interesting," hissed the Dark Lord. Gwen looked up from the paper. Knowing she couldn't continue reading while the dark lord was talking. She would finish the article when she got the newspaper in the morning. "I'll go have a discussion with the boy."

"But my lord-" started Bella. The dark lord help up his hand and Bella fell silent instantly. Gwen smiled slightly. Harry had pulled the same move on her almost an hour ago. Receiving a similar response to the one Voldemort got now.

"Do not dare question my resolve Bella," He said quietly, each word growing increasingly sharp. "Lucius I want you to find me the full transcript of the press conference." He added as he placed the skull back on the desk.

"Yes my lord," said Lucius as he bowed. He then turning around stiffly and marching out of the dark lord's office. Lucius was power hungry but he always knew his place. He never questioned the dark lord orders though he would question everyone else's given the chance.

"Healer Wilkes I believe Lestrange has been brought to the infirmary. You will personally heal him back into the pinnacle of health he was, is that clear?" It wasn't a question, it was a threat. The Dark Lord smoothly raised his thin body from his chair. However he never focused his attention on her. Instead he decided to focus on readjusting his robes.

"Yes my lord." Gwen whispered softly. He knew she had attacked Lestrange. Unlike the courts there was no time limit to his punishment. Though he wasn't going punish her today for her actions he might point his wand at her at any times. She bowed before leaving, even thought the dark lord was paying her no attention.

Finally he was alone in his office with Bellatrix. The woman glowed at the honour of being alone with him. Dark Lord look at her relatively flippantly as he grabbed several paper from his desk.

"What are you still doing here Bella?" he asked, amusement underlining his words. "Your husband is in the infirmary. Shouldn't you, his wife, be there holding his hand?"

Bella face fell. As it always did at the mention of her husband. "But, my lord is there nothing you wish for me to do? You know I'll do anything for you."

Voldemort eyes narrowed at her words. He turned to look at her. His face blank of expression, though his eyes spoke of rage. "You've been dismissed Bella. If you continue to question my order I'll have to kill you."

"My apologies my lord" whispered Bella, blushing at the mistake. Of course the dark lord knew the double meaning her words held. But he ignored them. He always ignored her advances. Her lust for his was a fault that she made up for in magical ability and cruelty. "I never meant to question you." She bowed and left like the other two.

The dark lord paused in the middle of his office and glanced back at the human skull. His eyes narrowing as he did. He would get answers out of the brat. Everyone had a weakness, and he was prepared to find and exploit the boys.

* * *

**Note:** Excellent got this up on time (minus a few minutes), it's only been edited by me (and I'm not trust worthy) so my appologies for the mistakes!

-- KoaL


	3. Chapter 3: Where has the light gone?

**Summary:** Voldemort came for his brother, found him instead. A code is what kept him alive: Now Voldemort has an heir.

**Warning:** This chapter does not have a cleaver warning. Be warned.

.

.

**Out Went the Light**

Chapter Three: Where has the light gone?

.

.

.

* * *

Harry wished Lestrange had never woken him. The sounds of the prison sent shivers up his spine and the fear that grip his heart kept him awake. Every few minutes a blood curdling scream would break the eerie silence. Each scream was different. They came from different people, in different places, at different times. However they all had an underlining connection. They were all tortured screams. Howls of agony from powerful witches and wizards; cries that had been instigated by blood hungry death eaters.

Harry's only comfort was Lestrange's words. '_The dark lord ordered that there will be no hexes cast on the brat._' He repeated those words every time a new scream filled the room. However the screaming wasn't the only thing about the prison that kept him terrified. Every few minutes a guard would walk past his cell. Pointing his wand through the bars at Harry as he past; his glare clearly stating he would love for Harry to give him a reason to use his wand. It didn't even have to be a good reason.

He could also hear sounds of the prisoners around him. A woman in a cell somewhere to the left of him was crying. He could hear the loud, uncontrollable sobs. They were the kind that wracked the body and ripped at Harry's heart. A man in the cell just right of him would curse the guard every time he past. Until the guard finally decide to shut him up. When Harry closed his eyes he could still see the guard's face distorted with rage as he cast the curse. He saw the flash of light and heard the screaming as if it was still occurring.

So Harry chose to sit silently in the corner. Not daring to move or close his eyes. Not even daring to speak. He just sat there, watching the guard watching him. Silently wondering how long he had until the dark lords orders changed. How long until the dark lord solved his code. How long he had with his beating heart and his thinking brain.

Harry could hear footsteps coming down the corridor. They were approaching his cell door from the left. The footfall was heavy and slow. The same footsteps he had heard all day. Passing his cell every ten minutes or so. The guard came into view a few minutes later. He looked just a surly as ever. His cooled brown eyes burned into Harry's green ones as he looked into the cell.

Harry looked down at his feet as he listened to the footsteps moving away. He now had three minutes of peace until the man was in front of his again. He stared at his shoes. Using these unwatched minutes to calm his nerves. He tried to focus on his breathing. Because it was the only thing in the vicinity that didn't remind him that he was imprisoned.

'_Deep breath in. Slow breath out._' He chanted to himself as he breathed, trying to keep his brain off his impending doom. Footsteps began echoing down the hall. Harry's eyes jumped to the gaps of corridor he could see from his prison. These steps were sharper and faster than the guards. Someone new was walking past.

He wondered momentarily if a new prisoner was being brought in. However he quickly decided against it. There was only one set of footsteps. Perhaps Healer Wilkes was back. Or maybe the guards had changed. Several other options floated through Harry's mind as he listed to the steps. The person had a wide stride and was wearing boots Harry concluded from the sound of it. He steeled himself as the person drew nearer. He refused to show weakness.

'_The first thing an auror in training learns is to never show weakness to the enemy.' James had told him while they were cleaning the bathroom together. 'Weakness is exploitable, and Death Eaters love to exploit.'_

The footsteps were almost upon him and fear gript his heart. Every cell to the right of his was slowly falling silent. One by one. The silent spread as quickly as the footsteps moved. Whoever was walking was someone to be feared. Harry's body stiffened, his throat tightened and his hands clenched into fists. Had the dark lord solved the code? Was his executer on his way? Were these his last thoughts?

"I don't want to die," Harry breathed. His voice did not even travelling to his own ears. His breathing had quickened. He envisioned a burly man dress in black walking towards him. His wand already ready and the killing curse already on his lips. He wouldn't give Harry time to ready himself. He wouldn't even turn to look at him. He would just point, shoot and keep on walking.

A death that clearly stated: 'you aren't even worth the time it takes to murder you.' A tear dropped onto Harry's knuckle. His stomach dropped at the realization he was crying. He didn't want to die crying.

'_Your grandmother- my mother,' Lily had once said as the pair stood in the kitchen. Working together to make the tray of deserts for the family would devourer on Christmas morning. 'She fell ill around Christmas time. In the hospital she told me that it's better to go out laughing than crying.'_

'_Go out?' Harry had asked, confused as he stole one of the extra butter tarts. He always loved butter tarts. _

'_Die,' Lily softly, her face sobering instantly. 'Promise me Harry that you'll die Happy... or at least bravely.'_

'_Like the third brother?' He had asked brightly as he took a bite from the tart._

_Lily face broken into a wide grin. 'Yes, just like the third brother,' knowing Harry was referring to the Tale of the Three Brothers. 'Is that your favourite story Harry?'_

'_No' Harry said shaking his head joyously. He used to get so excited when he got to spend time alone with his mother. A lot changes in the span of three years. 'I like Warlocks Hairy Heart!'_

'_Warlocks... Harry, who read you that story?'_

'_Dad did...'_

'_JAMES!!' _

Harry dried his eyes frowning. He had been far too young to understand death then. He had been too young to understand why his mother was telling him that, or why she didn't like Warlocks Hairy Heart. He understood both now. Warlocks Hairy Heart was a dark, disturbing story. But it taught the power of humanity. And for all its faults, Harry liked humanity.

The reasons Lily had told him her mother's view on death. They were the same reasons Dumbledore had when he talked to Harry at the kitchen table. They were the same reasons behind James' bathroom talk. They always expected the worst. A trait Harry had picked up...

The footsteps stopped outside his cell. Harry wasn't surprised, he had expected it. From the moment they had begun he knew their destination. Harry stared down at his hands. He couldn't bring himself to look up. He couldn't be brave in the face of death. The last thing he would ever do would be break a promise with Lily. Good.

"Are you here to kill me?" Harry asked, his voice refusing to rise above a whisper. People only whispered when they were afraid. He had gone against James' advice to. Better.

"Not yet," hissed the familiar and terrifying voice he had expected. He glanced over at the dark lords legs. The man in question was leaning against the wall on the other side of the corridor. He legs were crossed in front of him and his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked relaxed and unconcern. However his head gave him away. It leaned forward. His red eyes were locked keenly on Harry. "I've come to talk."

"I'm not much of a conversationalist." Harry said weakly turning back to his hands before the dark lord managed to catch his eyes. There was only so much advice he could ignore.

"Oh?" asked the dark lord. His voice was low, but not threatening. In fact his voice held no emotions at all. Each word was spoken in a sharp, soft monotone. "Healer Wilkes' report is quite contrary to your statement."

Harry closed his eyes. His mind wasn't as fast as the dark lords. He couldn't think of an excuse and he knew this man wouldn't accept silence for an answer. He wondered how long he had. How long until the man's lean arms uncrossed and a wand was pointed at him. From what he heard the Dark Lord wasn't a patient man, so suspected it was long.

"I'm not afraid of Healer Wilkes." Harry admitted honestly. The Dark Lord was silent for a long time. He risked his mind by taking another glance at the dark lord. He remained in his previous position. Nothing had changed. Nothing but his face. The corner of his lips had pulled back slightly. He was not smiling, but his face wasn't the cold emotionless pallet it had been before.

"So it's true then," said the dark lord leaning his head back so that it rested against the wall. His red eyes focusing on the ceiling now. "You're just like your parents." Coming from anyone else Harry would take it as a horrible compliment. However from the Dark Lord they both knew what it was. An insult. Harry snapped his head around to stare at the dark lord. His anger clearly emerging on his face. The dark lord looked back at him smirking. "Most children would be pleased at such a complement."

"Would you be?" Harry snapped before he could stop himself. The dark lords eyes narrowed and the corners of his lips dropped. His face returned to the dark, emotionless mask. Only worse. His red eyes seemed to glow with unexpressed furry.

"I was warned about this _attitude_ as well." The dark lord hissed sarcastically. His face seemed calm but his eyes gave him away. They were still furious though the dark lord ignored his question. "Are you resigned to your fate Potter? All the prisoners I've killed have begged. Is your life not worth begging for?"

"Begging didn't work for all those other people." Harry said as he finally pulled his eyes away from the dark lord's face. He turned and stared forward at the opposite cell wall. "So why waste the breath?"

"Seems your parents think the same way," said the dark lord simple. His face blank as he pulled a rolled up daily prophet from his robe pocket. He unrolled the paper and smoothed it out before reading a small selection from it. "_'I forgot our escape plan and as a result my son has died.'_ That's you. Do they always refer to you as son or do they know your name?"

Harry remained silent at stared wide-eyed at the wall. His parents had already declared him dead? He knew the dark lord was watching his reaction closely but he couldn't hide his emotions. He felt more betrayed than ever before. Which was quite the accomplishment for his parents.

The dark lord must have seen what he wanted from Harry because he continued reading. _ "James told the silent press. 'I refuse to lie to the public just to save my reputation. It was my duty to make sure everyone made it out safe. A duty I didn't succeed at. I also refuse to waste man power hunting for a body when it could be better spent seeking compensation.' _Well no mention of your name from your father, maybe your mother will mention it."

Harry turned and stared at the dark lord. He felt a pulse of furry flow through him. Not only had they declared him dead by they called off the hunt for him? He hadn't expected to be found. However this revelation brought the reality of his situation crashing down on him. He was doomed and his parents didn't care.

The dark lord just continued reading. Knowing he was getting the reaction from he wanted. "'_We know Harry is dead.' _ Oh there you go! They do know your name after all." He looked over the paper to smirk at Harry. "However it's interesting how quickly she turns your death into something about your precious brother. Watch, it's quite impressive._ "'Our son,' _back to son I see..._ 'Is dead and his brother is alone for the first time in his life.' _It's horrible isn't it? However shall Newell cope?"

Harry threw his hands over his ears. Pressing down hard, hoping to stop any sound from entering them. "Shut up shut up, shut up!" He cried, his voice rising and his tone becoming more hysteric. He knew telling the dark lord to shut up was stupid. He couldn't bring himself to care however. He was too furious at his parents to think about anything else.

He had known for a while that they preferred Newell. Everyone preferred Newell. He was the chosen one, how could they not prefer him? However he had always suspected they loved him deep down. But here he was. No one abandons a loved one in their time of need. No matter how bad the odds are.

From the corner of his eyes Harry saw something. Something that was approaching his face at a relatively high velocity. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his hands up in a feeble attempt to protect himself. Was this the killing curse? Was his life over already? However what smacked his hands was not a spell but a newspaper. He dropped his hands and opened his eyes.

Lying beside him was a slightly tattered copy of the daily prophet. "I'm merely reciting your parent's words at you. Don't blame me if you don't like what you hear. Blame them." Hissed the dark lord once Harry looked up at him. He was no longer leaning against the wall. However he wasn't up against the bars either. He was just standing in the middle of the corridor glaring at Harry.

Harry looked down at the paper. There on the front was a big picture of him, his parents, Newell and Sirius at the junior Quidditch world cup. Under it was the article the dark lord had read from. The man hadn't changed any words. He had just recited it. Harry felt his eyes burn with tears as he read his parents words.

"And these are the people you are protecting with your silly little code." The dark lord said simply. Shaking his pale head in a condescending manner. Harry eyes snapped to look at his and his face distorted in rage.

"You think this will make me help you?" Harry whispered as he looked up at the dark lord. Tears were probably running down his cheeks but he didn't care. He was focused on much greater things. "You think I don't know how my parents are? You think I'll betray everyone I've ever met just because my parents are horrible people?"

Harry breathing was fast. Obviously his breathing had risen with his fury. The dark lord's eyes were closed. Harry examined the distorted, pale face but could find no hint of any emotion. Whatever the dark lord was thinking he was hiding it well. When Voldemort finally opened his eyes they were equally emotionless. The red orbs burned into Harry green ones. Harry thoughtlessly stared back. Slightly dazed by his own words. "Either kill me or piss off." He whispered when the silence became too unbearable.

"Fine." The dark lord simply. Voldemort was the first to break eye contact. He turned his red orbs to his wand. Which he was cradling it in his thin, pale hands. Harry was surprised. The wand hadn't been there seconds ago. "How would you like to die?"

"Huh?" asked Harry his voice jumping several octaves. His eyes were probably as wide as saucers. He had been expecting several things. The Avada Kedavra. The Cruciatus. Harsh words. He hadn't expected calm words and a pointed question.

"Come now mister Potter," the dark lord sighed almost scoldingly. He even shook his head slightly as he spoke. "You've already proven yourself more than eloquent. I expect better from you." A sarcastic response jumped to Harry's lips but he quickly swallowed it. He was already on the edge of death; he'd better not push the man too far.

"Pardon? I don't think I understood your question." Harry said as formally as possible. He thought he saw the corners of the dark lord's mouth twitch upwards. However the movement was so slight he couldn't be sure he wasn't imagining it.

"How would you like to die?" He repeated smoothly. There was a hint of something in his voice. However Harry couldn't pin down the emotion. It sounded like very mild amusement. However it could easily have been annoyed sarcasm. "The avada kedavra? Strangulation? Fire? Death by gravity? There are hundreds of options."

"I understood that part." Harry said coolly. His voice hardening slightly. "I was more confused about why you asked the question."

"Well I'm a very obliging man," the dark lord said casually. Shrugging his boney shoulders as he spoke. Harry snorted at his words. The man's eyebrow rose questioningly. However he otherwise ignored the noise and continued talking. "You gave me two options: piss off or kill. And I don't piss, so I only had one option. I thought you might have a preference."

"Everyone pisses." Harry argued. He didn't want to answer the man's question. He knew what he was trying to do. The more you thought about death the more you would try to prevent it. "It's a biological fact."

"Oh I'm sorry." The dark lord said sarcastically. The corners of his lips twitched upwards again. His eyes were diverted so he was staring down the corridor of the prison. "I didn't realize you're a biologist."

"You don't need to be a biologist to know every living thing pees." Harry said sharply. He was starting to get annoyed by the dark lord condescending, argumentative manner.

"How do you know I'm alive?" the dark lord asked. He was now undoubtedly grinning. Harry fully understood the situation at that moment. This was a game to the dark lord. That infuriated Harry further. This was his life. Not some parlour game.

"Your beating heart, breathing lungs and moving mouth tells me so." Harry said each slowly. Making sure each syllable dripped with sarcasm. He just wanted the dark lord to go away. He needed time to think.

"That's how you classify living then? Heart, lungs and speech?" the dark lord seemed intent on ignoring Harry's tone and attitude. Rather, intent on ignoring them at the present time. Harry suspected the dark lord wasn't one to turn the other cheek. "You just mentally killed off all the plants and mutes in the world."

"No that's not what I meant. I meant those were clear signs of life." Harry snapped. He was becoming more agitated and thus hostile. Harry had inherited his mother's fiery temper. It was a very unhelpful personality trait for situations like these. "There must be specific features that classify all life. I just don't know those features."

"So you cherish life though you don't understand it?" Voldemort asked as he returned his eyes to Harry. He looked smug. Harry narrowed his eyes but made sure not to make eye contact with the man. He did, however, continue to stare at the powerful wizard. He refused to back down, even in the seemingly meaningless game.

"You don't have to understand something to like it." Harry stated. He tried to sound and look as calm as possible. He needed to calm and collected if he was going play Voldemort's game. Voldemort looked amused. It was probably because of Harry's pathetic attempt to appear calm.

"And _you_ obviously don't need to understand something to hate it." The dark lord said equally calmly. However Harry suspected he was actually calm and not just faking it.

"What?" Harry asked in honest confusion. The dark lord was talking circles around Harry and they both knew it. Harry use to play a similar trick on order members. He'd start talking to them about a mundane subject and then quickly jump to more vague and wild subjects that they knew nothing about. He didn't like having the game turned back on him.

"Well, you hate me and my followers. Even though you don't understand what were fighting for. In fact, on closer inspection, you don't seem to understand much." Harry felt like he'd been slapped. Had he not gotten the same comment from healer Gwen? He knew that he wasn't fully informed about the situation but how could he be expected to be? He was eight!

"Haven't you been unable to understand something?" Harry shot back glaring at the wizard between his cell's bars.

"No. I'm extraordinarily smart." The dark lord said simply, shrugging as he did. He casually stepped backwards and returned to leaning against the wall. Harry noticed he was actually smiling. It was surprising. Mostly because it was an expression Harry didn't think the man knew. Actually from what he'd seen so far there weren't a lot of expressions that the wizard did know.

Harry snorted loudly at the man's statement. "That's a lie!" he said, referring to the first sentence. The second statement was just cocky and deserved to be ignored.

"Are you accusing me of being a liar?" The dark lord asked the question casually but Harry could feel the atmosphere grow heavy around him. The man raised a single eyebrow at him. As the silent stretched Harry could see the dark lord was growing impatient. He wanted and answer and he wanted it now.

"What?" Harry finally gasped out. '_Very eloquent' _He thought, chastising himself like the dark lord probably would. He decided to try again. "No... Well yes..." He paused awkwardly; he was digging himself into a deeper hole. "You haven't been able to solve my code!" He eventually called out.

The dark lord's actually looked surprised. Both his hairless eyebrows were raised. "What makes you think that?" He asked. He may look surprised but he sounded smug. Harry scowled at him.

"Several things." Harry snapped in reply. His dormant tempter awakening. "One;" He held up his pointer finger as he spoke. "You're down here talking to me."

"I'm a very obliging, sociable man." The dark lord countered. He was smiling again as he spoke. He was obviously enjoying this. Harry's scowl deepened. This man was clearly a bastard. "And anyways, this is my head quarters; I can be any where I like."

"Two;" Harry practically hissed as he bad mood returned. His middle finger jumped up to join the pointer finger to illustrate the second point. "I'm still alive! What other reason would you have for keeping me alive?"

"Bribing your parents," The dark lord said simply. The smile dropped from his face. Cold, emotionless red eyes stared at him. Harry looked away. Not wanting to make eye contacts with the man again. It would just be tempting fate. "But obviously they don't want you either."

Harry's head snapped around and he stared straight at the dark lord. Harry could see real surprise in the dark lord's eyes. He had expected Harry to react so suddenly. Harry he didn't care what the dark lord was expect. He was furious. "Shut up." He said slowly and angrily. His face was distorted with rage. His mind screamed for him to shut the bastard up. It was one thing for him to think his parents didn't love him. But for it to be vocalized was a whole other thing entirely.

The corners of the dark lord's mouth dropped and his eyes narrowed to slits. In those two small movements the dark lord grew more threatening and powerful in Harry's opinion. He stared silently as the dark lord spoke coldly and slowly to him. "Mr. Potter if you use that phase one more time on me I will be forced to remove your tongue."

Harry refused to be threatened or intimidated. His pride rose up and his mind raced. "If you removed my tongue how would you get my help solving the code?" He shot back narrowing his green eyes in return. Knowing it was a laughable attempt at appearing menacing.

"That again?" Sighed the dark lord dully. He seemed to be getting bored with all the discussion of the code. Harry mentally smirked. _'He's probably acting like this because he can't solve it.' _Harry thought smugly. He had outsmarted the dark lord, and it felt great.

"Yes that again. The code's why you're down here." He said smirking in a very self-satisfied way. His tone matched his smirk. He had beaten the dark lord and they both knew it. Harry could practically hear a crowd cheer his name. He could almost feel sunlight beamed down on him as he was carried on the crowd's shoulders.

"When will you realize the code is unimportant? Solved or not solved it doesn't matter." The dark lord said sounding bored. Harry blinked and stared at him. He was examining his wand rather than Harry. Running one of his yellowing fingernails along a newly formed scratch in the handle.

"But... All the information..." Harry gasped out. The sun was gone; the crowd had dropped him and formed an angry mob. His parade had been rained on, set on fire and the beaten until dead. The warmth of smug satisfaction was gone leaving him cold and empty.

"You're eight years old. All the information you possess someone else has." The dark lord said as he changed the angle of the wand, still examining the blemish. He eventually looked up from the wand and straight at Harry before speaking again. "Capturing and torturing information out of order members is surprisingly easy."

"They will never tell!" Harry argued, shaking his head as he spoke. He knew most the Order; they were all painfully loyal to each other. His young life had been filled by funerals and wakes of fallen members. It was an unspoken agreement. They all preferred death over betraying each other.

"Really?" The dark lord asked sounding incredulous. "Haven't you wondered how I found your house?" He was smirking once more. Harry's confidence in the order seemed to amuse the dark lord.

"What?" Harry hadn't expected that question. In fact he hadn't even thought of that. He knew wards had protected the house for all his childhood. He also knew that the wards had been removed in preparation for the move. However he had heard Lily and James discussing the safety of the house. They were confident that only guest would know the address. Harry had just assumed the dark lord tracked magic or apparition signals. He stared blankly at the man not knowing what to say. The dark lord seemed to read his expression before he gave and exasperated sigh.

"Oh honestly Potter," huffed the dark lord rolling his eyes as he spoke. "You're acting thick again." Harry continued to stare blankly at the man "Your house- Your precious abode." He clarified derisively. Harry's eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a firm line. The dark lord smirked at his annoyance before continuing. "We had no clue where it was. _Fidelius_ or no Fidelius it was a well kept secret. That is, a well kept secret until Peter Pettigrew told us."

"Peter?" gasped Harry. He was reeling. Peter was on of his father's oldest friends. People had died protecting his brother. Order members who never had a chance to talk to Hal had perished to protect him. Yet Peter, who brought over Banana Custard every Christmas holiday, supposedly sold him out. Small, pudgy, stammering Peter? Harry couldn't believe it. "Peter told you?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry did I stutter?" snapped the dark lord raising one brow. "Yes Pettigrew told me. Pettigrew is my spy after all." Harry was sent reeling again. Peter was a spy? The man who lost lucidity after one glass of wine? The more Harry thought of it the smarter the plan seemed. Peter was practically a non-entity among the order. He was accepted there because of his friends. However he was never considered important. Thus he could hang around in the background never being noticed; collecting information easily.

However he couldn't accept the idea. Peter had always looked at James with such adoration. He had hung off of Sirius' ever word and brightened considerably when Remus struck up a conversation. That man couldn't possibly be a spy. He didn't have the backbone or the nerve.

"No," Said harry shaking his head again. He sounded and looked childish but he didn't care. He couldn't accept the dark lord's statement. "Peter is one of my father's oldest friends. He's practically _family._" Harry added almost desperately. He never really liked Peter but this betrayal actual stung at his heart.

"Well if this is how Potter treats his family I'd hate to know how he treats his friends." The dark lord said mockingly as he flicked one of the bars that ran between them. The metal pole gave a loud ding and rang for several milliseconds before becoming too soft for the human ear to hear.

He was furious for several reasons. Peter had betrayed his family. He was here, imprisoned and destined to die because of Peter. The dark lord was playing with him. He was just saying things to get a rise out of him. Most annoyingly he always reacted. He couldn't contain his annoyance; which probably made the whole situation worse.

"Shut up!" He snapped at the dark lord. He just wanted time to think. Time to regain his composure. He just wanted to be alone in silence to wallow in his thoughts. The dark lord smirk dropped and face darkened. His lips narrowed, nostrils flared and eyes became small slits. Fear clawed its way out of Harry's chest. He understood in that moment why this man was fear by both his enemies and allies.

"Now Mr. Potter," He hissed in a cold harsh tone. A shiver ran down Harry's spine and the man's red eyes seemed to glow. "You really have forced my hand. _Crucio_." The man's wand had risen so fast that Harry's eyes couldn't even gage the movement. The light that issued from the wand sailed at him quickly, striking him in the middle of the chest.

For a millisecond Harry felt nothing. '_This is noth-,'_ he thought. Suddenly he felt it. Every nerve started to scream at the same time. His body felt hot. Like his flesh was on fire. Jolts, almost like electricity ran down his body. Scorching every nerve it passed. His mind couldn't focus. It could compute nothing but pain. Harry's sight failed him, so did his hearing. He was alone in the dark. Alone with nothing but pain.

The torment increased with the decrease of his sense. Each jolt to a nerve was ten times worse than it had been before. Suddenly it all stopped. The burning died away and the jolt froze and disappeared. Harry sight and hearing returned instantly.

He was lying on the ground a few inches away from where he had been sitting. His throat was raw and mouth was dry. He was facing the inside wall of his cell, his back to the dark lord. His breaths were pants as his body tried to regain the air it had lost during it time under the spell.

Harry rolled onto his back and instantly regretted it. Every movement was agony. Sure not as painful as the actual torture, but defiantly noticeable to his body. Thousands of thoughts jumped to the forefront of his mind. '_How long was I under for?'_ '_Who invented this miserable spell?' 'Is this what death feels like?' 'Am I dead?'_ He raised a hand to his face. Tears were streaming from his eyes and his head pounded with a newly formed headache.

He finally managed to turn his head to look at the dark lord. The man's face was blank again. His eyes watched Harry's movement intently. Was this another part of the game? Or had the dark lord actually lost his temper? Harry filled his lungs with a deep breath. His tongue felt numb and fat as he tried to speak. The first sound he mad was a mix of a croak and a scream.

"Y-you," He groaned out. His tongue didn't move as quickly as it should. His lips didn't form the right shapes. However the more he spoke the easier it became to produce the right sounds. "You di-didn't... You didn't cu-ut... you didn't cut out my tongue." He finally whispered.

"There's still time." The dark lord reassured coldly. The tone was sarcastic but his words were serious. They stared at each other silently for several minutes. Harry managed to regain control of both his thoughts and body during this time. The dark lord used this time to grow more stoic.

"I want to see him." Harry whispered finally. He needed to know the truth. Had the dark lord just lied? Or had he and his family been sold out. The dark lord stared blankly at him so Harry felt the need to clarify. "If Peter really is your spy it should be easy for you to bring him down here."

"I would be very easy. However why would I do that?" The dark lord gave a small, spite-filled smiled as he spoke. Harry stared back at him. He no longer had the will to fight. He just wanted the answers. Had Peter been responsible for the attack? Was Peter a spy or a bumbling idiot? Why was this happening to him?

"What happened to being a very obliging man?" Harry asked sarcastically. His voice was monotone and his face blank. He was drained; from both the conversation and curse. The dark lord's smile turned genuine for a second before dropping from his face. Harry wondered if he was smiling at the sarcasm or Harry's broken spirit.

"Only idiots do something for free when they can make a profit off it." The dark lord said sharply. Harry looked up at him. He was surprised by the tone. It neither computed with his former expression or the current situation. It was too cold for the smile; And too preachy for someone to say to their captive.

"I don't have any money." Harry said slowly fighting back his confusion. He assumed this was another part of the game. The strange tone, the lesson and the whole conversation since the dark lord had arrived outside his cell. This was building to something. And he no longer cared, he just wanted this finished and done with.

"I don't need any money." The dark lord told him with a smirk. He didn't look remotely bored with the game. Harry suspected he could continue tormenting him for days without ever growing bored.

"Then what do you want?" Harry snapped in exasperation. He was done. He decided to throw caution to the wind and be openly hostile. Sure it would likely result in pain, or death, but he was already heading in that direction anyways.

"The solution." The dark lord said simply. He shrugged as he spoke. His casual arrogance was aggravating. Harry was almost too annoyed to listen to the dark lord. However as the words sank in it was his turn to smirk.

"I thought it was unimportant!" he shot back condescendingly. The dark lord seemed amused by his jolt of confidence. Then in true dark lord form he decided to crush that confidence like a small flower.

"It is." He said with another annoying shrug. Harry's smirk dropped and a sense of dread fell over him. He'd acted just as the dark lord wanted him to. Harry scowled as he heard a hint of smugness in the dark lord's voice. "It's just easier this way. So do we have a deal?"

Harry stared up at the tyrant standing before him. He wanted to scream no. However every time he started to speak he froze. Could he deny the dark lord? More importantly, should he? He could still remember the exact words from the article. The dark lord's commentary was still echoing through his mind.

'_It's horrible isn't it? However shall Newell cope?'_ It was all Hal's fault. If he hadn't been the 'chosen one' Harry would have grown up normally. He'd have parents who loved him unconditionally. They would never be compared to each other so publicly. The dark lord would never have attacked their house. Harry would never have ended up imprisoned. Without Hal Harry' life would have been so much better.

But was it truly Newell's fault? Had Peter actually betrayed his friend or was it a trick. His curiously flared up inside him. He needed to know who to blame for this. He needed a small chance at revenge. In that moment he wanted to tell the dark lord everything. But only seconds later regret flooded through him. His jealousy and anger had almost caused him to betray hundreds of people. Family, friend and, more importantly, complete strangers. He hung his head. He was ashamed of himself, he couldn't be selfish. Not now. Not here.

As he finalized his decision another thought appeared before him. The dark lord wasn't going take no for an answer. He had already proven that. This whole conversation had been working to break him down to this point. The dark lord wasn't going leave without his information and harry was too tired to play his game. He only had one option left. He would give the dark lord half the solution. That would buy him enough time to think of an escape plan. Or at least give him enough time to center himself found another bout of mind games.

"Yes." He whispered. Harry felt a jolt of disgust at himself for doing this. He was being stupid and he knew it. He just couldn't stop himself. He needed to know the truth about Peter. He wanted the dark lord to go away so he could collect his thoughts. He wanted his parents to suffer a little, like he was suffering. Harry knew he was trading vital information to ease his mind but he didn't care. He had to think of his own best interests, because no one else would.

"Then you may go first." The dark lord said while signalling him to continue. This time he didn't only sound smug. He looked it too.

"All the number can be changed into corresponding letters based of the alphabet. Except 33. You'll have to subtract the corresponding number for 'S' from 33 to get the actual number. Then change that into the actual letter." Harry said simply in a monotone voice. This was the moment of truth. Either the dark lord would know this wasn't the full key or he wouldn't. Harry prayed for the previous while dreading the latter.

"Why 'S'?" The dark lord asked suddenly. He sounded genuinely curious. Harry mental rejoiced. The dark lord hadn't study the code too closely. He wouldn't realize his mistake until he was gone. Harry would have already seen, or not seen, Peter by then. And, if everything went perfectly, the embarrassment of being tricked by a child would keep the dark lord away.

"It's my favourite letter." Harry said trying to sound mildly surprised by the question. The dark lord nodded in acceptance before turning away from Harry for the first time. Harry barely surprised a sigh of relief as the dark lord started to show signs of leaving.

"Goodbye." He said calmly as he slowly started moving back the way he came. He paused suddenly and turned back to look at Harry. "Oh, one last thing Mr. Potter." He said and Harry's heart stopped. "When you change it like that it's just a bunch of gibberish." Suddenly the dark lord moved towards him. It wasn't his normal fast walk. It was faster. The bars keeping Harry in and the dark lord out suddenly disappeared as the man charged forward. Harry only had time to widen his eyes before the dark lord was before him.

A long, pale hand encased itself around his throat. The same hand pulled Harry to his feet and pressed his back into the wall. Harry looked up at Voldemort in surprised. The man's face was distorted in rage as his red eyes bore into him. Harry felt a slight sting at the back of his skull. With a slight gasp he looked away. Legilimence.

The pressure around his throat increased. His feet slowly left the floor while his back was starched against the stone wall. His body was now being held off the floor, his eyes at eye level with the dark lord. His air way was still open but barely. He took several gurgled breaths while he hung there.

"Look at me." The dark lord hissed and Harry was surprised. The dark lord had been so calm and collected during their whole conversation that Harry hadn't seen this coming. He suspected this wasn't a part of the game. This wasn't an act. The dark lord was pissed and Harry was terrified. Still Harry held his gaze away.

"Look at me." The dark lord repeated increasing the pressure on Harry's neck. His airway was now completely blocked. Still Harry held his gaze away. There was a big difference of giving away information and having it taken away. The dark lord temper finally broke. He pulled Harry away from the wall and held him just dangling in the air. Once again his sight started to darken around the edges and go fuzzy. His arm and legs swayed weakly from the movement as Harry no longer had the strength to control them.

"Look at me." The dark lord bellowed. He punctuated his words by slamming Harry back against the wall. His head hit the wall with an eerie crack. His head scream in protested as his newly healed fleshed burnt with pain. He looked up in surprised. His green eyes meeting the dark lords red eyes for a brief second. He tried to look away but it was too late.

It was like someone was trying to drive a nail into his skull. His forehead, brain and head in general were filled with agony. He wanted to close or move his eyes but he couldn't. The pain suddenly subsided and Harry froze. The room around him swirled and a different image appeared before him. He was back in his kitchen. He could see his 4 year old self standing on a stool in front of the kitchen sink, washing plates. Lily stood beside him drying each plate before putting it away.

'_We'll finish this up the head to Diagon alley,' Lily said as she put the teapot on the top shelf. 'Do you have any gift ideas for your father?'_

_Young Harry smiled shyly at his mother before shaking his head. Lily smiled and pressed a light kiss on his forehead. 'Well I saw your father eyeing a pair of boots last week. 'I'll buy them and you can give them to him okay?' Young Harry beamed at his mother._

A sudden jolt of pain hit Harry's brain and the room started too swirl once more. From the swirls a new image appeared. This memory took place in the kitchen as well only, this time Harry and Dumbledore were occupying the room. They were talking quite merrily while eating a plate of cookies.

'_You like to make eye contact. A sign of bravery and nerve, but you'll want to be careful. Eye contact can open your mind to invasion.' _At Dumbledore's words Harry's mind began to clear. The memory was still in slight, only more opaque. Behind the memory his could see the dark lords face. His red eyes were practically glowing while his mouth twisted upwards in a smirk. The memory changed once more and Harry froze. Voldemorts eyes narrowed slight as Harry recognized this memory.

His seven year old self sat miserably in the study watching from the window as his father and brother played in the snow covered backyard. Exactly twelve months previous Dumbledore had visited the Potter's house and announced his belief that Newell was the boy from the prophecy. The year of neglect was clear on Harry's young face. Suddenly Dumbledore walked into the room and Harry watched his younger self blatantly ignore him.

'_What are you doing up here Harry?' Dumbledore asked in his soothing way. 'Shouldn't you be outside freezing alongside your father and brother?'_

'_They don't want me there.' Harry said quietly as he continued to write in his journal. 'I don't force my company on anyone.' He added sharply sending a pointed look in Dumbledore's direction. _

Harry started passed the memory and Voldemorts red eyes. He needed to stop this. He couldn't let the man see this memory. With his last bit of strength he slowly raised his hands. He clutched at Voldemorts hand that held his throat. His nail dug deep into the man flesh as he tried to claw the hand away. His legs kicked out widely as he tried to dislodge himself from the man holding him against the wall.

_Dumbledore looked slightly ashamed of himself at Harry's words and hung his head. 'You're parents are still in shock Harry. They'll regret their actions soon and your life will return to normal. Just give them time to process this.' Harry merely snorted indignantly and leaned low over his work. Dumbledore slowly walked over and stood beside him looking questing at the page before him. 'What this?'_

'_My code.' Harry said smiling up at Dumbledore, his previous anger completely gone now. 'I made it up myself.' He bragged._

'_Really?' asked Dumbledore smiling before kneeling down beside him. 'How does this code of yours work?'_

The harder Harry clawed at Voldemorts hand the tighter it became. Harry could now feel the dark lord long nails pressing into his soft flesh. Harry couldn't break eye contact, no matter how hard he tried to look away or blink. His legs landed a few good blows but the dark lord never flinched or looked away. They both knew this was the memory he was after.

'_It's simple.' Young Harry said quite proudly. 'First I change all the letters into numbers. Example Dumbledore would be... 4 21 13 12 5 4 18 5.' Harry said as he wrote the set of numbers down on the bottom of the page so Dumbledore could see it clearly._

'_I've never heard my name spoken so beautifully.' Dumbledore joked and Harry giggles slightly. Slowly the giggles subsided. Suddenly he turned to look Dumbledore in the eye. His face was blank and he spoke in a serious tone. 'Quick choose a number.'_

'_Fourteen.' Dumbledore said as soon as Harry finished. The boy smiled and turned back towards his note page. It took him a few minutes to write down a second set of numbers before he started to explain once again._

'_So I change the numbers to that of the ones fourteen place down in the alphabet. So D, which is 4, becomes 18 which is R. Thus you're name would now be written as: 18 9 1 16 26 19 18 3 6 19. Then I choose a letter or letters at random and add 19 to it. So your name becomes something like: 37 9 1 16 26 19 18 3 6 19.' Harry explained as he wrote the number below the first two sets. _

'_However because the letter sifting number is different all the time I have to write it down. So I make certain numbers bold and they add up to the shift number. So really your name would be written as: 3__**7**__ 9 1 1__**6**__ 26 __**1**__9 18 3 6 19.'_

The hand coiled around Harry's throat suddenly disappeared. He fell down hard and landed in a crumple heal. His leg sprawled out in different directions and the side of his head smacked the floor. His head pounded and Harry couldn't decide if it was from the mental intrusion or from the beating it was taking. Harry gulped down as much air as he could as he lay there.

"I've told you not to lie to me Harry," The dark lord said softly. The tone was so surprisingly compassionate that Harry looked up. The dark lord stood above him frowning as he looked at the boy. As Harry looked up the dark lord's expression change instantly. His fist clenched and his face distorted once again in rage. "But all you've done is lie." The dark lord added in a dangerous whisper.

He kicked Harry hard in the stomach. All the air Harry had managed to take it was lost as soon as the hit landed. His nerves were still on edge from the curse so it hurt more then it should have. He curled into himself, trying to protect his vital organs if the dark lord decided to lash out again. However that didn't seem to be in the cards. Instead he felt a glob of spit land on the back of his neck.

"Remember this boy," The dark lord said now sounding as calm as before. "You are too weak to be worth anything." Harry buried his face in the back of his hand, trying desperately to contain his tears. By the time his eyes stopped burning the dark lord was gone. However, in Voldemorts place stood the biggest insult of them all. The man hadn't even bothered to return the jail bars. He didn't think Harry capable of escaping nor attacking him. Harry dropped his head back to his hand and this time he couldn't contain his tears. The dark lord's last words and action echoed through his brain. The dark lord considered him to weak to be a threat. And most depressing of all, the dark lord was right.

So Harry did the only think he could. He curled into a tighter ball and wept. There, in that moment, Harry was more broken then ever before. Even Belatrix hadn't managed to leave this number of open wounds.

* * *

God what took me so long right? Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but I haven't gotten very far into it yet! Whoops XD Again only edited by me.

Also, Newell's nickname is actually 'Hal' not 'Hall'. I must have been slightly brain dead when I wrote the first 2 chapter. I've gone back and fixed that though… or I will.

--KoaL


	4. Chapter 4: Alone in the Dark

**Summary:** Voldemort came for his brother, found him instead. A code is what kept him alive: Now Voldemort has an heir.

**Warning:** This chapter may induce sudden blindness, diarrheal, and increase heart rate. If you have a previous heart condition, or if you are pregnant, please consult a doctor before reading.

.

.

**Out Went the Light**

Chapter Four: Alone in the Dark.

.

.

.

* * *

A hand tenderly brushed through Harry's hair. He blinked into his own hands while trying to figure out who that was. He remembered the dark lord exit quite clearly. He could also recall the man's anger so he doubted he would have sent Gwen to visit him just yet. So who owned the hand? The gesture was too tender and familiar for it to be a random death eater. It must belong to someone he had met before. Had be been rescued? Had it all been a nightmare? He slowly raised his head and the hand removed itself.

He sat up and looked at the man before him. It took several seconds for it to sink in. When it did a sudden rage boiled up inside him. "So it's true!" He snapped as he glared at his 'uncle'. He couldn't believe it. Peter Pettigrew was a spy. How dare he treat Harry so tenderly? This was entirely his fault. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me!"

"H-Harry," Peter whispered in a pathetic moan. "Listen to me. Let me explain. He was going to kill me Harry."

"Oh? I wonder what that's like!" Harry snapped furiously as he pushed himself to his feet. He stared at the still bar-less opening and contemplated his chances of making an escape. He could easily out run Peter. The man wasn't the healthiest. He also wasn't great at targeting spell. Harry was certain he could get away from Pettigrew without much problem.

"D-don't Harry," Peter whispered from where he knelt on the floor. He could see Harry was plotting something. The boy's expression gave him away. "There are guards. They would love for you try to run. They call it 'h-hunt-hunting' Harry. Don't do it."

"Oh yes," Harry spat, whirling around to glare at the man. "I mustn't do anything that will get me killed. I mean, if I get killed now I'll miss my own excursion!"

"I'm sorry Harry," Peter moan as he hung his head in shame. "This was never… You were never supposed to… It was Hal they were after."

"Do you think that makes this better?" Harry snapped. He was absolutely livid. This man was responsible for this. Peter would have his blood on his hands and Harry was determined for the man to know it. He wondered how many other order members had died because of Peter: the stumbling, moronic assassin. "You think knowing I'm not the target makes my death easier?"

"You and Hal have grown apart over the last two years." Peter pointed out softly.

"Of course we have! He's the _chosen one._ The _savoir._" Harry spat the nicknames like they were poison; because as far as he was concerned they were. "The bringer of death and destruction. Hal took away everything from me. He overshadowed all my accomplishments. He stole all of James' and Lily's love for himself. Hell he even stole my identity. I'm never Harry Potter anymore. I'm Newell's brother or worse, Newell's replacement. You think knowing I'm dying for him makes it any sweeter?"

"I'm sorry Harry." Peter repeated as he knelt there. Harry wanted to attack him. He wanted to claw, punch and kick Peter until he was as broken as Harry felt at this moment.

"Your words mean nothing to me," Harry whispered, his anger wavering slightly because of how pathetic Peter truly looked in that moment. "You mean nothing to me. Just go." He accentuated his point by turning his back to Peter as he spoke.

"You asked to see me?" Whispered Peter generally surprised by the dismissal. He had expected the yelling, perhaps a few blows. But Harry was eight years old. Peter always expected him to have caved in eventually. He always expected Harry would seek the slight comfort of his uncle's arms. "I thought you wanted me here?"

"Because I didn't think you'd be here." Harry admitted miserably. "I thought you'd never betray James." Harry kept his back to Peter as the man slowly stood up.

"I'll be around Harry." The man squeaked. He was probably trying to be reassuring but to Harry it was a threat. He never wanted to see this man again. For as long as his life continued. "I'll try to visit you again."

"I'll ignore you when you do." Harry promised as her sat himself down in his familiar corner, his back to his bar free entrance. Peter was right. The guards would love him to take the opportunity and try to run. It was probably why the dark lord hadn't returned the bars to their original places. Miserable Harry pulled his knee to his chest and leaned his head against the wall. _What am I going do?_

_

* * *

  
_

Voldemort stood behind his high backed chair that sat at the head of the table. His most loyal followers were seated around the table. Potter's code was being slowly passed around. Above each line of numbers was Voldemort's small elegant handwriting.

Macnair sneered as he handed the code over to Bellatrix. In fact most of the people who had already read the code were staring at Bella rather pointedly. She snatched the paper from Macnair and glanced over it quickly. The death eater watched for her reaction hungrily. Bellatrix didn't disappoint either. Her body stiffened as she read through the solution.

_The P__otter house is under a spell  
The secret keeper is Sirius Black  
He lives at number nineteen Wickshier, Cokeworth_

_The order head quarters i__s the house of black  
Its secret keeper is Albus Dumbledore  
But Lupin holds a "key" _

"How dare he?" Bella hissed as she glowered down at the code. Her hand's clench the paper so tightly that her knuckles turned white. New folds and creases appeared as she read over the code once more. Rudolphus managed to pull the paper from her grasp he read over it quickly before handing it off to his brother Rabastan. "Using our- no _my-_ ancestral home as a head quarters for Dumbledore's lackeys."

"I don't know why you're surprised," Nott drawled sarcastically from where he was sitting. Bella hissed as she turned to glare at him. He stared back at her, his face completely void of all emotions. Several people around the table smiled ruefully at Nott's comments. Rowle and Travers lead towards each other to share a few whispered words.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bellatrix snapped loudly. He stared back at her for a few seconds before breaking eye-contact to accept the code as it was handed to him. He read it over slowly before passing it on.

"Tread carefully," Warned Rudolph from where he sat beside his wife. Rosier and his father laughed at the threat. Rabastan stared down at his lap while his brother leered at the people around the table. The Dark lord sat down silently while carefully observing his followers. He made no move to stop the fight, probably because he was amused by it.

"What do I mean?" Repeated Nott's with a rather rude snort. He pointedly ignored Rudolph as he continued to glare at Bellatrix. "Look at your family! Your younger sister ran off and married a mudblood-." He spat. Before he could list other offenses Bellatrix hissed loudly and cut him off.

"My _only_ sister is married to Lucius. Do well to remember that." She warned as she leaned over the table to stare down Nott. He stared back at her unwavering. Almost everyone at the table was smirking. Snape sat silently between Lucius and Yaxley looking quite pleased as Bella flushed with furry.

"Disownment doesn't change the facts _Bella._" Nott told her rather snidely. "You're sister ran off and married that mudblood_ Tonks_." He spat the name much like he had said Bella's. Her face distorted with furry as it turned a darker red. "And If I remember correctly you're niece is a Hufflepuff." Several of the people around the table snickered at Nott's words.

"You don't remember correctly!" Spat Bella as she jumped to her feet and slammed her thin hands on the table. "I have no niece. My only family is Narcissa, Lucius and Draco; excluding Rudolph's family of course."

Nott rolled his eyes earning another hiss from Bella. "I wouldn't brag about their either." Bella screeched at him while Lucius spun around to glare at Nott. Macnair snickered from beside Bella as he leaned back gleefully in his chair. Everyone was interested in how this fight would turn out. Either Bella- and now Lucius- would have to back down and lose the dark lord's respect or Nott was going end up killed. Most of the death eater's for hoping for the former though they wouldn't mind the latter.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucius asked, his tone was cold but his face remained impassive. Rowle and Travers began whispering again. Voldemort continued to watch the fight in silence. This spidery hand slowly slid along Nagini who was gracefully wrapped around his neck.

"You're a failure." Nott replied in a casually manner. He turned to look directly at Lucius, abandoning Bella for the time being. She continued to stand there, glowering down at Nott. "You planned the attack on the Potter's house. All you had to do is kill a child. Yet what you actually did was capture his worthless brother!" Several of the smirking, whispering death eaters made loud sounds of approval at Nott's words. Lucius glanced at the dark lord while people pounded their fists on the table. The dark lord remained impassive, staring back at Lucius. He flushed and turned away from the dark lord to glare at Nott.

Lucius stood up as well. He leaned over and snatched the code out of Mulciber's hands. He held it up as for everyone to see. "The boy has proven useful." He argued before throwing the code to the table. Nott leaned back in his chair and gave a lord snort. His supported followed suit by rolling their eyes and jeering at Lucius. Nott casually signalled them to fall silent, and they did.

"That is more to the credit of the dark lord," Nott said as he gave Voldemort a respectful bow of the head. "Then to your credit." Nott supporters started up again. Some gave calls of support for his words. Others heckled Lucius. All while they pounded loudly on the table. Lucius stood there slightly dumbfounded. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it. However before anyone else could speak Voldemort stepped in.

"Enough," He breathed. Though it wasn't loud everyone around the table seemed to hear it. The cheering, shouting and pounding all ceased instantaneously as they death eaters all turned to stare silently at their lord. As if finally remembering herself Bella sat down quickly in her chair. Lucius also sat down while the note was slid down the table to sit in front of the dark lord. He ignored it. Instead he looked slowly around the table. He made eye contact with each death eater.

They remained in an eerie silence for almost a minute before Snape broke it. "What shall we do with this new information my lord?" He asked silkily. Everyone turned to look at him as he spoke before glancing back at the dark lord. All of them had been too afraid to break the silence. Now they were wondering what would happened now that it had been broken.

"Tell me," The dark lord said quietly showing no signs of annoyance. "What is the most important line of the code? Don't bother answering Bella," He said sharply as the woman opened her mouth to speak. "We already know what you think is the most important part." A few of the braver death eaters snickered at their lord's taught. He ignored them and looked inquiringly along the table.

"The head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix," Yaxley suggested quietly when no one else moved to speak. A few people gave small nods of agreement. Snape and Lucius stared silently at their lord while Bella sneered slightly at the reminder.

"Is that the most surprising part of the code?" The dark lord asked with a slight sigh. "Surely you already suspected that. At least, I did." Yaxley blushed and ducked his head. Snape continued to stare at the dark lord in silence.

"Lupin," the elderly Rosier said quietly. Voldemort nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving his former classmates face. Rosier considered the situation of another second before continuing. "How will we get this 'key'? His place must be under protection as well."

"It's not." Snape said quietly. "Dumbledore and the Potter's thought he was a spy for us." Several death eaters laughed at that. Werewolf or not they all considered Lupin to be rather weak. "He lives in some shack near the woods, unprotected and generally alone." Snape added with a small sneer.

"If they thought he was a spy then why does he have the key?" Spat Bella. Snape quirked his eyebrow as he turned to look at her.

"Obviously they thought that a while ago. They've long since change their minds about Lupin. They decided there was no spy within their group." Snape drawled slowly, never removing his eyes from Bella's narrowed orbs. He rolled his eyes and suddenly turned back around to speak directly at the dark lord. "They completely over looked Pettigrew as you expected my lord." Voldemort nodded but otherwise reminded unresponsive.

"My lord," Macnair said smoothly as he leaned forward in his seat to get a better look of Voldemort. "I will go and take the key from Lupin myself." Several people around the table started laughing at that.

"You know it's not a literal key don't you?" Yaxley asked throwing a sarcastic smirk in his direction. Macnair scowled back while everyone around the table burst out in derogatory laughter. The dark lord didn't stop them. By the time the laughter had stopped Macnair had slid half the way down his chair, his face bright red with a mix of furry and embarrassment.

"I'll find Pettigrew my lord," Offered Lucius seeing an opportunity to redeem himself in the dark lord's eyes. "I'll be able to get more information on Lupin's hovel and what Potter means by key from him. Then of course I'll plot the proper course of action and report back to you."

Voldemort stared at Lucius for a long beat. Eventually he waved Lucius away. Malfoy sunk into a low bow before quickly leaving the meeting hall to find Pettigrew. Everyone else sat around the table in silence, trying to think of a way to one up Lucius. Voldemort sat silently, still stroking Nagini, as he watched his followers.

"What are you still doing here?" Voldemort hissed softly to the table at large. All the inner circle members moved at once. They were all on their feet in an instant. The moved silently to the exit, all too afraid to speak in case it incensed Voldemort. Bella hung back slightly, hoping to have a private moment with him. "Shouldn't you be with your husband Bella?" He asked softly once they were alone.

"He doesn't need me." Bella breathed as she slowly approached Voldemort chair. He smirked and turned and locked his red eyes on Bella.

"Are you suggesting I do?" He asked in his normal quite tone. Bella froze on spot. Though he was showing no true signs of anger she could tell the Dark Lord was far from happy. Bella shook her head quickly, backing away from the dark lord. "Remember your place Bellatrix." Voldemort snapped coldly as he turned away from her. "I dismissed you. Leave before I lose my patience." Before she had time to say or do anything else Voldemort stood up and swept out of the room.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Gwen managed to extract herself from the infirmary. Even though there had been no real battle recently half of the beds were filled. A hand full of the death eaters were in long-term care. The rest were victims of a duel that had broken out in one of the upper corridors of head quarters. Gwen, being the healer-in-chief, had been forced to remain there all night over seeing the healing process. Now most of the patients were sleeping, leaving her free from work and on a mission.

She moved through the dark corridors in silence. They were all empty even though hundred of new recruits were living in the residences. Gwen ducked into the stairwells, choosing to avoid the more popular elevator. She didn't want to be caught, especially any of the Lestranges. She hurried down three flights of stairs to the lowest floor she could reach by the main staircase. The seventh floor was a long corridor with only four doors. The first two doors were to the elevator and the stairs well. The third, grubbiest door, led to the dungeons. The last was a large oak, ornate door and was Gwen's final destination.

Gwen cautiously peeked into the 7th floor hallway. It wasn't particularly surprising to her that she found it empty. Most people avoided it just to be sure they wouldn't become the target Voldemort released his range on. The few inner circle members that were courageous enough to hang around usually spent their evening tormenting the new recruits. She stepped quickly through the corridor towards Voldemorts office door. Silence charms surrounded the office so she knew she wouldn't be able to hear anything even if a death eater was in there screaming bloody murder. Nervously she raised her hand and knocked. The last time she visited the dark lord's office she'd be force to talk to the dark lord while Bellatrix glared at her from her seat in the corner.

"Enter." Voldemort's high voice said as the silent charms were broken. Awkwardly Gwen pushed open the over sized doors and stepped into the office. Like most rooms in head quarters it was large, windowless and poorly lit. The dark lord sat facing the door from behind a dark oak desk with a large fireplace at his back. He was a black shadow against the large orange flames. "Gwen," he greeted smoothly. He didn't invite her in, nor did he question her visit. Instead he just remained silent and watched her.

"My lord," She whispered bowing her head respectfully as she took a few more steps into the room. The large oak door swung shut loudly behind her as she straitened up. The dark lord seemed even more menacing as a shadow. However Gwen counted herself lucky, the dark lord seemed to be in a rather amiable mood.

Gwen paused for several seconds to consider her words. She knew that the outcome of her request was balanced solely on her wording. She couldn't call it a favour; the dark lord didn't do favours. Bribing and persuading were out of the question; the dark lord was far more wealthy and powerful then Gwen could ever dream. She knew she couldn't play the humanity card; because the dark lord didn't put much stock in humanity. So Gwen did the only logical thing and decided to play it straight.

"My lord I was wondering what's going happen to Potter now that you have solved his code?" She asked suddenly breaking her drawn out silence. The dark lord's face remained shadowed and generally unreadable but Gwen suspected he wasn't entirely surprised by her questions.

"He'll be killed soon. I suspect Bella will jump at the opportunity. She had quite a bit of fun of him when they first met." His dark smile was barely noticeable behind the heavy shadows. Gwen barely suppressed a scowl. Even though she agreed with the death eater's principles she was morally opposed to the murdering and torturing. Bellatrix Lestrange was her nemesis, her true polar opposite.

"Wouldn't it be better to keep him alive?" Gwen asked cautiously. "I mean, he's smart- for a kid, for an adult, for a wizard. He has potential; he could be a powerful servant for you my lord." She added quickly after the dark lord cocked his head to the left. That small head twitch was the first sign of annoyance that the dark lord showed. The second was a cruciatus cruse flying at your head.

"He is also the son of Lily and James Potter." The dark lord said slowly, his voice noticeably sharper. Voldemort didn't take having his authority question very well. Gwen shrunk back, pressing herself against that oak door. This had to be the stupidest thing Gwen could remember ever doing. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about the tiny, broken boy who had already given up the fight. Gwen was determined to fight for Harry even if he wouldn't fight for himself. Narrowing her eyes and taking several stepped forward, preparing for the unavoidable pain.

"He shows all the signs of neglect. He's withdrawn and sarcastic. He calls his parents by their first names and if he mentions his brother it usually spite filled. I doubt he thinks very highly of the light supports and I know he doesn't think highly of aurors. He could be an asset to you!"

"I like my death eaters to be fully trained wizards, dictated by fear and not loyal to Dumbledore." The dark lord said leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk and his head on his interlocked fingers. "Does Potter have those credentials? Is he a fully trained wizard? No he's a child. What about his fears? He doesn't appear to fear death or bodily harm. In fact, he seems more annoyed by me then terrified of me. Last, and most importantly, will he be loyal to me? No, he's trusts Dumbledore. He wouldn't give me the solution to his code but with Dumbledore he could barely contain himself. So tell me, how could he be an asset to me?"

Gwen wanted to melt into a puddle of goo. The dark lord red eyes bore into her. She couldn't lift her eyes from the floor as she considered the dark lords words. She didn't know what Dumbledore had to do with the code and she suspected she never will. However she did agree with him about Potter's general lack of fear. Harry hadn't shied away from Lestrange or her. Obviously he wasn't as intimidated by Voldemort as the other prisoners were; Just another reason to fight for Potter's life.

"He might have trusted Dumbledore once, but that could have changed- can change. Neglected children feel no attachment to anything that their parents' consider important. Most eventually rebel against those values. A bit of kindness or attention will have Potter jumping sides easily. When he does he'll feel obligated towards you. After all it would be because of you that he got away from the Potters'. Who knows what other order secrets he knows. He already admitted to meeting almost all of the aurors, maybe he's met all the order members as well. I know that Potter fearless nature makes him hard to manipulate, but it will make him an amazing servant for you. He'll never think a mission is too dangerous or get distracted and killed because of fear. He'll be as loyal to you as Bellatrix Lestrange without any of the lust."

Voldemort remained silent for several minutes, slowly mulling over Gwen's argument. Eventually he leaned back in his chair, resting his arm imperiously on the arm rests. "Tell me Wilkes, what do get out of this? Potter would get to keep his life. Supposedly I would get the most loyal follower in history. But you, Gwen, what do you get?"

Gwen hadn't expected that question. She paused for a long moment trying to think of why she was doing this. She honestly didn't know. Her and Harry had barely spoken. During their few moments together Harry hadn't been overly friendly. Yet Gwen couldn't stop thinking about Harry, mourning his impending death. "I don't know… there's something about him that draws me to him."

Voldemort raise a lone eyebrow at Gwen while smirking quite smugly at her. "Gwen, I didn't know you were into younger men." He said mockingly. Gwen felt her face heat up and turn bright red all while her eyes popped out of her head.

"What?" She choked out quickly. "No, no- I… Not like that… I… um…" She stammered out awkwardly. The dark lord saved her for having to explain by laughing. His high cackle broke through her stammering. Gwen could barely suppress her scowl. However she couldn't help feeling slightly pleased. If the dark lord was laughing then he was obviously in a very good mood. The dark lord suddenly fell silent and stared blankly at Gwen.

"What time is it?" He asked in a slightly sharp tone. Gwen froze at the sudden change in demeanour. She couldn't decide if this change was a good thing of a bad thing. All she knew was that making the dark lord wait would be a bad move. She pulled back her robe's sleeve and checked the small, cheap watch she kept strapped to her wrist at all times.

"Um… it's nine minutes past twelve my lord." She said quietly. She couldn't help but worry as the dark lord turned from her to face the fire. The room's previous eerie mood returned, only this time greater. The only sounds in the room were from the fire crackling and Gwen breathing.

"I have a deal for you," Voldemort said softly while still staring at the fire. "I'll let Potter live, _if_ you manage to keep him alive and hidden for 24 hours." He suddenly turned around, a wide grin stretching across his face. Gwen heart fell, if Voldemort was this happy it meant he thought it was unlikely that Potter was going be alive by 12:10am tomorrow morning.

"And the catch is?" Gwen asked in a tone usually reserved for hospital meetings and discussing cases with other healers or mediwitches. Voldemort's smile became more genuine. At that moment Gwen was struck with how similar Harry and Voldemort truly were. In that last days both had decided to play a game with a life on the line. Harry's code was an incredibly smart move, but also slightly juvenile. The offer Voldemort was proposing was cruel but an obvious game.

"I'm not going help you in any way. It will be up to you to get Potter out of his cell without both of you being caught by the guards." Voldemort said quietly. Gwen stared at his face. It had returned to its normal blank expression. However, Voldemort's red eyes seemed brighter, happier then usual. She nodded, knowing getting caught trying to free a prisoner would result in her being captured and killed for treason.

"Then I guess I should thank you my lord," Gwen said as her determination flared. She'd return to the infirmary and plan the best way to free Potter and the best places to keep to boy hidden. "After all, you already removed the bars for me." She sent the dark lord a small smirk before turning and walking to the door. Even though the dark lord hadn't dismissed her she knew she was.

"Oh, one last thing Wilkes; at two I'm going summon Bellatrix. She's going receive the order to kill Potter. So if you plan to save his life, you're going need to have him out of the dungeons by then. Mind you, if he is out of the dungeon by then Bellatrix is going have headquarters on locked down. She'll turn this place upside down looking for the boy."

Gwen kept walking even though her heart dropped. Her original plan was to transfer Harry out of the dungeons into the infirmary. From there she could have easily hidden Harry away without anyone being the wiser. However Bellatrix's involvement would make that impossible. Transferring prisoners left a paper trail, ones that Bella would easily find. The game was ten times more complicated now. Not only did she have to free and hide Harry with only 2 hours, but she had to do it without being connected to the process in any way.

* * *

Harry spun slowly in place. He appeared to be in a grassy clearing in the middle of a foggy forest. The tree's were tall, dark and covered in moss. Blue, yellow and red light flashed in the distance behind the blanket of fog. He could hear the shuffling of feet but couldn't pin-point the direction it was coming from. Nor could he find the source. The wind picked up suddenly as more shuffling began to happen. Fear suddenly gripped at him as he spun around faster. Behind the fog he began seeing shadowy shapes floating around.

"Hello?" Harry called out, his voice shaking slightly as wind whipped ferociously at the side of his face. The sounds of movement stopped. Five tall human shadows appeared in the fog, looming over him from the left side of the clearing. "Hello?" Harry repeated in a reverent whisper as he stepped towards the horde of people.

Suddenly a blood curdling shriek of agony echoed through the clearing. Harry gasped slightly and took several shaky steps backwards. His just managed to stop himself from tripping over the hem of his robes as the scream stopped. He stood there panting, trying to decide where the scream had come from. He didn't know what he would do if he discovered the source but he still wanted to. The clearing was eerily silent before the screaming started again. Only this time three more voices joined the original.

"Who's screaming?" Harry asked the shadows but they remained silent. "We have to help them!" He stood staring at the shadow expectantly but they remained unmoved. Harry gave a slight yell of annoyance before turning and run out of the clearing and into the forest. He ducked and dodged around the trees, trying to determine the direction of the yelling. As he ran the yelling became louder and louder until it suddenly stopped.

He froze and looked around him. He had ended up deep into the forest. The fog was thicker and fewer lights could be seen flashing in the distance. The tree trunks were wider then Harry and several seemed to be covered in a sticky red substance. Harry slowly approached one of the red covered trees and examined the large spots of liquid but he still couldn't determine what it was. He reached out slowly, planning to feel the substance.

"Don't touch it!" Lily said suddenly appearing beside him. "Its blood Hal, don't touch the blood Newell." She whispered looking horrified at the splatter that ran across the tree trunks. Harry looked back at the substance and it became quite apparent that it was blood. However Harry was less focused on the blood and more focused on what Lily had said.

"Mum, I'm not Hal." Harry whispered as tear prickled his eyes. "It's me Harry. Don't you recognize me?" Lily froze and looked at him. Her loving face contorted into horror as she took a step away from Harry.

"Harry?" She repeated sounding shocked. "I thought you where Hal… Where is Hal Harry? Where is he?" She suddenly dove at him, grabbing his upper arms tightly before shaking him roughly back and forth. "We need to find him Harry! Where's your brother Harry? You were supposed to protect him! You're his older brother, how could you betray him." Suddenly Lily threw him again the tree trunk. Harry body thudded against the tree and he slumped in a heap at its foot. When he looked up Lily was gone, and blood was pouring from the back of his head. He gasped as he gripped his skull. He shakily pushed himself to his feet, looking around for his mother but she was gone.

"You're bleeding," Newell said as he suddenly walked into view as he moved between the trees. Harry gasped as stumbled towards him brother.

"Hal," he gasped "Mum's… Lily was here look for you. We need to find her." Harry said grabbing his brother's shoulder. He tried to steady his body using his brother for support. However Newell turned his head to scowl at Harry. He callously pushed Harry away from him. Harry hit the ground hard, pain shoot up and down his spin as he look up at his brother in surprise.

"We don't need you Harry. Mum and Dad don't want you. They want me. Everyone wants me." Newell then spun around and stomped out of the clearing. Harry called after him but he never turned around. He crumpled into a small ball and wept. A loud cough drew Harry's attention up and away from his knees. Two tall wizards stood above him. Voldemort stood on the right side, a scowl crossing his demonic face. Dumbledore stood on the left. He looked apologetic as he stared down at the blood and tear soaked Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Dumbledore whispered as he offered his hand out to Harry, intending to help him to his feet. "I never thought this would happen. I never imagined Lily and James could be like this." Harry reached out towards Dumbledore, ready to forgive the man. His hand stopped halfway as Voldemort quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"But is he sorry Potter?" Voldemort hissed mockingly into his ear. "He watched you suffer through years of abandonment. What makes you think people change? People don't change. Not without incentive, and what incentive do your parents have to love you?"

Dumbledore reached out and grabbed Voldemort wrist and glared at the pale snake-like man. "Lily and James will always love Harry. They may not have showed in recently but it's been there." Harry wrenched his wrist away from Voldemort's grasps and looked up at the two men. Both men were looking down at him expectantly. Dumbledore reached out to him once more. Voldemort just stood there; arms cross, watching him closely.

A hand closed around his shoulders and shook him quite violently. "Harry!" A familiar voice called as Harry eyes snapped open. A stonework ceiling was above him as he found himself in his familiar jail cell without bars. Above him hovered Gwen looking concerned.

"Am I bleeding?" Harry asked as waves of confusion washed over him. Then it struck him, it had been a dream. He hadn't been in a forest. There had been no screaming or blood. Lily had not thrown him away. He had not meet Newell. Voldemort and Dumbledore had not been standing over him.

Gwen face turned from worry to confusion as she looked down at him. "No…" she said slowly. She sounded like she was trying to determine why he'd ask her that. Eventually she shook her head slightly as if deciding to throw the question away for now. "Harry, we don't have long. I need you to listen carefully and do _everything_ I tell you to do. Can you promise to do that?"

"Why?" He asked in a whisper, feeling both confused and worried. Gwen looked completely determined. The problem was Harry wasn't sure what she had set her mind on and that worried him. Gwen glared at Harry in response to his question. Harry frowned slightly as he realized that meant Gwen wasn't going do a question and answer period. She was going say her spiel and Harry had no choice in it. "I promise." He said honestly, deciding it was probably wise to listen to what Gwen had to say.

"Good," She said as she smiled warmly down at him. "Now, I know this is going make no sense to you now but just go with it. I don't have time now, but I'll explain it to you later. I'm going leave your cell soon. I'm going turn left and visit three prisoners on the lower level. Once I've walked back past your cell you are going wait twenty-five minutes and then leave the cell."

"How will I know it's been twenty-five minutes?" Harry asked quickly. He knew if he didn't cut Gwen off and ask now he would never get an opportunity too. She was talking quickly and looking antsy. Obviously she was nervous about something. That nervousness was slowly seeping over Harry. He glance quickly to the left to make sure no one was walking past his cell.

"Don't you have a watch?" Gwen asked sounding slightly surprised. Harry looked back at her and shook his head. He hadn't bothered putting it on his watch yesterday. He hadn't thought that he'd need his watch at the moving party. Gwen carefully removed her plastic watch and strapped it onto Harry's slim wrist.

"So after twenty-five minutes you are going turn right. Walk straight forward. Ignore everyone in the cells. They are not your business. You can't help them. At the end of the corridor will be a desk with a guard sitting at it. He should be asleep. Under his desk will be a set of clean death eater robes. Put them on and go up the stairs that are just behind the desk. I'll be waiting for you at the top."

"What if the guard isn't asleep?" Harry asked slightly fearfully as Gwen straightened up. She remained silent for several seconds while she dusted off her robes. She eventually looked up from the fabric and smiled at him. Then she turned and walk quickly towards the cell's exit. Harry thought she was going ignore his question but she paused at the opening and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't bother thinking about it." Gwen said softly. "If that happens you'll be dead before you have a chance to put a plan into action." She shot an apologetic smile at Harry before continuing out of the cell and into the corridor. Harry stared at her recently vacated spot trying to figure out what was happening. Gwen was trying to break him out of prison; that much was obvious. However he couldn't decide why. He could think of two reasons. On one hand she could be honestly trying to save him. On the other hand it could easily be a trick; a plan by Lestrange to have an excuse to kill Harry.

Harry hoped it was the prior rather then the later. The more Harry thought about it the less dubious he was. Gwen didn't seem like the plotting type. She had healed him even though he was a prisoner. That action spoke volumes to Harry. Most importantly Gwen hadn't seemed impressed with Lestrange during their encounter earlier.

He wasn't fully decided on what he was going do. If it had been Peter who woke him up with this plan he would remain in the cell. However Gwen was clouding the decision at bit. He had almost convinced himself to remain in the cell when Gwen walked past. She didn't stop. She didn't speak to him. Instead she just pointed at her now bare wrist and smiled warmly. That was all it took. Harry decided to throw caution to the wind and go along with this. He pulled back his sleeve and checked the time, 1:13am.

Time moved incredibly slowly as Harry waited. He managed to talk himself out of the plan three times. Of course he'd also talked himself back into it three times. The guard walked past a few times while Harry waited. The sight of him caused Harry's heart to freeze every time. All while Harry constantly checked the time. After each glance he would hold the watch up to his ear to make sure it was still working. To kill time he'd timed how long it took the guard to do a full lap of the corridor. 4 minutes from the desk area (according to Gwen) to Harry's Cell. 3 minutes from his cell, to the other corridor end and then back.

The previous guard had left while Harry had slept. The angry death eater had been replaced by a nervous one. He paid no attention to Harry's constant watch checking. In fact he seemed more determined to watch the floor than the prisoners. Harry suspected he was a new recruit. At 11:29 Harry noticed the guard was late for passing his cell. By 11:32 he realized the guard wasn't moving at all. Harry nervously stood up. He only had 4 minutes and all evidence suggested the guard was asleep.

Harry just stared at Gwen's watch. He watched as 4 minutes slowly ticked by. At 11:38 he dropped his arm and gulped slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and stepped out of his cell. He paused slightly in the corridor but no spell hit him. No one yelled. No running could be heard. He opened his eyes and looking around the empty corridor behind him. In front of him he could see the same nervous guard sitting at the desk. He was bent over, his face resting on the desk surface, a sandwich sitting half-eaten beside him.

Harry began walking down the corridor towards the sleeping guard. As he past cells the other prisoner watched him move with surprise. Some remained silent but most shouted out to him. They mostly shouted pleas for help at him. It took Harry most of his strength to keep moving. He wanted to help them, he honestly did, but he couldn't. To keep going he kept repeating Gwen words under his breath. _'Ignore everyone in the cells. They are not your business. You can't help them.'_

"Please help me," A woman cried as she reached out to him. Blood and dirt covered her face and body. "I have children." Harry slammed his eyes shut as he forced his feet to carry him forward. _I can't help them. I can't help them. _He moved faster and faster to get away from the cells. The further he moved the more desperate the shouts and cries became. Harry skidded to a stop just before slamming into the desk. He could barely hear the death eater's slow breathing over the prisoners cried.

He moved to kneel beside the chair to look under the desk. A small wooden shelf was hanging between the two sides of drawers. On the shelf were several folded black robes and a few bottles of water and a wooden box that obviously held potion vials. Harry desperately snatched up one set of robes. He was ready to get away from all the desperate pleas that were echoing around him. He pulled the robes on over the rest of his clothes then spun 180 degrees and looked up the narrow, steep stone stairwell.

He stumbled up the stairs, tripping over the incredibly long black robes that surrounded him. He was halfway up the stairs when the light was suddenly blocked. He froze and looked up nervously. However it was just Gwen waiting for him. He continued to slowly trudge up the stairs until he reached her. Gwen grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him towards a nearby door. She wrenched the door open. She shoved Harry into the room before following him in quickly. Harry glanced around the stairwell before turning to look at Gwen.

By the time she'd looked around Gwen had already knelt down so she was closer to eye level with him. She frowned as she reached out and rubbed her thumb along Harry's cheek. For the first time Harry realize he had been crying without noticing. He pushed her hand away roughly before furiously wiping his face with the sleeve of the death eater's robes.

"I'm sorry Harry," Gwen said softly. "I just couldn't be seen helping you." Harry froze, his slightly damp sleeve falling lankly to his side.

"So I was right then," Harry said slowly as he tired to gather information from Gwen's face. "You-know-who doesn't about this." The sympathy and pity that had previously marred her face disappeared. Her new expression was torn. As if she didn't fully know the answer herself.

"Um… Well… Yes and no. It's hard to explain." She said slowly. "But I will." She added quickly. She had probably seen the flicker of annoyance that Harry hadn't managed to suppress. He gave a grudging nod. She looked slightly relived before standing up and pulling out her wand. Harry stiffened and took a small step backwards. Gwen reached her hand out to him, silently asking for his trust. He appraised the situation before reaching out and taking her hand. He'd already choose to go with her, might as well give in fully.

Gwen gently pulled Harry towards her. Raising her wand in the most unthreatening way she could manage. Harry slammed his eyes shut. A part of him spat that he was being stupid, that she wasn't going hurt him. Another part expected her to torture him; she was a death eater after all. However almost nothing happened. Gwen just lightly rapped on his head before putting her wand away.

It felt like a cold, slimy substance was trickling down his head. The impact point of Gwen wand seemed to be the epicentre. Harry reached up and gently touched the top of his head. His fingers finding only dry hair. He had expected to find a deep gash with blood pouring out. He looked at his hand suspiciously, but it was clean. He had expected to find blood covering his pale finger tips. He looked up at Gwen in confusion. She just smiled down at him and pointed back at his hand. He glanced down and found it was not there.

Well, his hand was technically there, but it was no longer flesh coloured. Instead it now showed the stone patchwork of the floor. He looked further down and found the rest of his body performing a similar trick. The stairs appeared to be climbing up and through his body. When he looked up at Gwen again (surprise on his face this time) and found her beaming down at him.

"Disillusionment," she explained. "You'll blend in with your soundings until I remove the charm. However you're still 3D so people will still spot you moving about. If we encounter anyone freeze. You're harder to see when you're still." Harry nodded in understanding. Gwen placed her hand softly on Harry's right shoulder before directing him up the stairs quickly. As they climbed the stairs Harry tripped and stumbled over the death eater robes.

"Why am I wearing these?" He asked her quietly as he threw some of the extra fabric over his shoulder. Even with the front of the robes pulled up that far the sides and the back still managed to get in his way. He was seriously contemplating pulling them off when they reached the fourth floor landing. Gwen stopped suddenly, pushing the fabric off Harry's shoulder. The fabric pooled around his feet. He stared up at her feeling both short and annoyed.

"We're I'm hiding you is going be cold and filthy. These robes will cover you completely. You'll be thanking me in a few minutes." Gwen said before carefully pulling the door open to make sure the corridor was clear. Harry didn't fully understand why he couldn't use her robes- or carry the robes up- but decided not to question it. "Fuck!" Gwen hissed pulling her head back into the stairwell. She shoved Harry behind her while she tried to pull the door closed. The door was almost completely closed when it froze in place before being jerked open. A young man in white robes came rushing in.

"There you are Healer Wilkes." The man gasped out between pants. "Everyone's running around looking for you. Volkov has started bleeding out again. There's blood everywhere. We've- me and mediwitch Ames that is- have tried everything. We can't heal the wound and we can't stop the blood flow. Odette's is giving him blood replenishing potion every thirty minutes but we're running out stock."

A flood of word escaped Gwen's lips. All of them seemed to be in a different language but Harry could tell they were all swears. After Gwen fell silent she seemed to go into a trance. The man shot several questions at her but she ignored him. Instead she stared at the ground while biting nervously at her lip. The mediwizard called Gwen's full name three times before her head snapped up.

"Get Odette to grab the sheets from an empty bed and wrap them tightly around his abdomen. Make it so tight that his ribs almost break. Adrian, I want you to go to the potions store room and get him the draft of the living dead."

"Draft of the living…" Adrian repeated slowly. Gwen made a sound of annoyance at the back of her throat before roughly pulling the man toward her by the front of his robes.

"The draft is a powerful sleeping potion. It slows down the drinker's heart so their pulse is almost undetectable. A slow heart rate means slower blood flow. Slower blood flow means less blood escaping. Now go." Gwen snapped, shoved him away from her as she spoke. He was almost at the door was she grabbed the back of his robes and hauled him back towards her. "Make sure Odette doesn't crack any ribs, the last thing I need is added injuries." Adrian nodded before fleeing the stairwell, probably afraid Gwen would grab him again.

Gwen didn't speak to Harry, instead she just rushed out of the stairwell and Harry assumed he should follow. She led him down the corridor and then into the last door on the left. The room was long, white and narrow. Twin sized beds were against both the right and left walls. The middle of the room was empty, making a small navigable passageway between the beds. Harry recognized it instantly as an infirmary.

Injured, sleeping death eaters filled most of the bed. Harry wanted to freeze, so they wouldn't spot him. However the few people that were awake were staring at on of the beds near the very end of the room. A yellow curtain had been pulled around it but blood was easily seen pooling on the floor before slowly running to a drain in the middle of the room. Gwen grabbed his arm suddenly and pulled him into an office that was just left of the entrance.

"Shit." Gwen snapped as she closed and locked the door. "I don't have time for this!" she moaned as she rushed towards a wardrobe at the back off the office. She threw the double doors open before pushing the hanging clothes to the sides. She pulled out her wand and started tapping the back wall while muttering unfamiliar spells. Finally there was a large bang as the back of the wardrobe fell forward revealing a small, dusty hole in the wall.

"This wasn't my original plan." Gwen mumbled apologetically as she helped push Harry into the tight, coffin-like space. "I was going hide you amongst the rubble in the corridor that was destroyed tonight but obviously I can't now…" She gave a loud tired sigh before gently sweeping Harry's bangs out of his eyes. "I'll be back soon. Just stay here and be quite. I'll bring you food and explain everything in an hour."

"Great." Harry said dryly as he looked out from the narrow, rectangular crawl space. "In an hours time I'll get told why I was removed from my spacious jail cell a put into literally a hole in the wall."

"On the bright side if you push the top left button on my watch the time is illuminated." Harry gave a small chuckle before Gwen levitated the wood panel back in place and repaired her wardrobe. Harry was left to stare at the wood without being able to see it through the surrounding darkness. Gwen's footstep quickly left the room and he was alone once more.

His watch bearing arm was pin under his body but after shifting his weight a bit and rolling half-way onto his side he was able to pull it out and hold it out in front of his face. He pressed the button and a set of blue number became visible. 2:03am.

* * *

And I think I'll leave it there. I was hoping to get this up for New Years, but like always I see deadlines more as suggestions rather than laws.

Happy 2010 Everyone! :D Hopefully it's a year filled with joy, adventure and more updates.

Once again the chapter was only edited by me so- forgive me for my atrocious grammar. Next chapter will include more Voldemort/Harry moments and a look at the light side.

Oh, and while I'm thinking about it: I get a bunch of question through comments, so let me clarify a few things (by admitting I've made mistakes).

**How is Harry's brother the Boy-who-lived if he wasn't hit with the AK yet?**

I make stupid mistakes when I write obviously. I went back and fixed chapter one. The most annoying part is I didn't make that mistake in any of the other chapters… *sigh*

**Why is Newell's nickname Hal/Hall?**

Hall was a mistake (as I already said). That was a combo of one too many L's and an author who didn't notice that mistake for an incredibly long time. As for why he is called Hal, there are 2 reasons for that. Reason one, the reason why it doesn't really relate to his name is: Newell is a really posh name (kind of like Percy). The Potters don't strike me as the type who'd use his full name. Anyone who had thought into it will notice Newell is rubbish for nicknames (seeing how it was popular in the late 19th century). No one wants to be "New" or "Well" or "El". Reason two, why Hal, has no previous back-story. I just chose it because it sounded close(ish) to Newell. Thinking about it now, there is probably a likely back-story for it. After Dumbledore announced Newell as the boy saviour the Daily Prophet would have eventually given the meaning of his name (Newell = New Hall) however with the quality I relate to the DP it would have probably made a very KoaL mistake and dropped one of the L's of Hall. Then the Potter's would have seen it and taken it on board. Actually, now that I think about it, that's why he's Hal. Period. Exclamation mark. On with the story.

Now I should probably get writing if I want a shot in hell of having a better update record this year. So… Later is guess. Feel free to ask any other questions in reviews and I'll try to answer them.

--KoaL


End file.
